la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasu naru. autres couples secondaire aussi. difficile à résumer sans dévoiler la petite intrigue.... Sasuke à tuer Orochimaru, il décide de traverser la forêt frontière de Konoha vers le pays de la foudre, il se sent suivi. Entretemps l'akatsuki bouge...
1. Chapter 1

KYYyyyaaaaa merci pr les reviews sur l'heure est proche, trop proche et chacun à ses secrets. Que de compliments o.O mais ça rassure XD MERCI XD

Les examens chantaient à peine leur chant du cygne que je pris place devant mon ordi, j'avais une idée en tête, qui ne devait pas faire plus de 5 pages. Et lorsque j'ai eu fini (après plusieurs jours je vous rassure) j'en étais à 65……..quel boulot.

Je devrais publier par ordre mes fics déjà écrites, mais je veux mettre celle-ci avant les autres que je trouve moins bonne. Dites merci à ma cher M qui réussit à m'imposer parfois sa volonté et qui m'a donc demandé de chapitrer tout ça. Bon j'ai fait que 4 chap, mais j'en ai fais………

Bon sinon, d'après com', je sais qu'il y a des pers qui aiment Sakura…. dernièrement j'ai envie d'être gentille avec elle, (ch'ai pas prk, me demandez pas lol) et je lui donne pas qu'un role de nulle. Bon ici elle souffre un peu, mais elle à l'air moins bête que ce que j'ai pu faire certaine fois….enfin je crois MDR. au fait le couple ben sasunaru hein et pis un fond de KakaSaku, shinoIno, KibaHina et de ShikaTema...je pense pas en avoir fait d'autres.

Et pis j'ai laissé quelques com' entre parenthèse j'ai pas pu ne pas le faire cette fois...

Bon je vous embête pas plus, j'espère que ça vous plaira, place à la lecture XD

Et bon courage MDR

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid **

( et glacé comme c'est le cas ici mdr, Sasuke t'es vraiment long à la détente mon vieux... )

Sakura le vit au milieu de l'énorme quantité d'énergie. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, derrière cette bande de chakra rouge elle était impuissante, elle ne pouvait même pas la traverser, il l'en empêchait, et confiant il continuait d'aller vers cette source, il l'englobait de son chakra et tous ses amis ne pouvaient rentrer dans cette bulle. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

-Reviens bakaaaaaaa !

-…… ledit baka se retourna, prenant tout contre lui l'objet qui mettait en danger ses amis, ceux qui était plus important pour lui, et pour qui il était prêt.

-Narutooooooo revieeeeens !!!!

-…….. il lui fit ce qu'il savait le mieux, sourire, se voulant rassurant. Il leva la main et l'agita doucement.

-Tu m'avais promis de me ramener Sasuke ! si tu meurs qui le ferras !!! Naru…..

Mais la jeune fille ne put plus rien ajouter, elle avait vu le visage qu'elle avait appris à tant aimer disparaître petit à petit dans une lumière blanche, continuant de sourire, elle vit une vague d'énergie se propager autour de l'endroit ou se tenait son coéquipier. La déflagration souffla tout, la vague la plus puissante fut retenue par l'energie du démon qui leurs servait de bouclier, mais elle ne fut pas suffisante pour tous stopper. Une deuxième vague, moins puissante passa à travers et les atteignit. Ils tombèrent à terre et la barrière d'énergie qui les protégeait se dissipa petit à petit.

Sakura gisait inconsciente comme les autres équipes présentes. La nuit était froide, elle les enveloppa, quelque uns se relevèrent et d'autres non, encore sous l'effet de la puissance qu'ils avaient du encaisser.

A une centaine de kilomètre de là, deux yeux s'ouvrirent dans le noir, l'ombre sursauta, sa respiration était haletante et son cœur affolé. Il s'asseya mieux sur son lit et passa une main sur son front, cherchant ce qui pouvait lui procurer cette sensation.

-Bonsoir Sasuke.

-……le brun tourna la tête, ses sharingans activés montraient qu'il avait pu paniquer un instant.

-Qu'as-tu ?

-……

-……

-Rien.

-Vraiment ? tu n'as rien ressenti ?

-…… que voulez vous dire ? le sourire d'Orochimaru s'étira de satisfaction, sachant que son élève savait déjà.

-L'un de tes compagnons est mort. Kukuku.

-……

-J'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne puisse plus t'aider, il était un danger.

-……

-Kukuku, tu crois vraiment que je ne savais pas qu'il te faisait douter ? la dernière fois tu as failli le suivre et j'ai du encore prendre un nouveau corps moins puissant…la voix de l'homme blanc était mauvaise.

-……

-J'aurais voulu que tu y sois, mais s'était un risque, je développerais ton sharingan plus tard. Sasuke n'eut toujours aucune réaction.

-……

-Aussi bavard que ton frère tu le savais ?

-……

Sasuke mit fin à la conversation en se recouchant, le serpent le regarda un moment, puis s'en alla, extrêmement vexé par ce manque de réaction et tua sur son passage un garde. Il fit un signe à Kabuto qui passa près de lui en se faisant petit, il détestait voir les yeux de son maître lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Et en ce moment même, Orochimaru ne savait choisir entre colère et indifférence face à l'attitude du brun. Sasuke sentit devant sa porte la présence de Kabuto, il montait la garde pour leur maître. Mais l'Uchiha ne s'en offusqua pas, Orochimaru lui avait promis une chose et il ne l'avait pas respecté…..le brun finit par se rendormir sur un sourire.

Au matin, Sasuke partit se rafraîchir, il détestait ne pas avoir sa propre salle de bain, mais destiné à mourir, il en était venu à s'en foutre. Il essuya son visage et se regarda dans la petite glace qu'il avait. Activant son sharingan, il sortit et alla dans la salle principale, ne regardant même pas Kabuto qui avait les traits tirés et semblait de mauvaise humeur. Ce dernier se tenait adossé au mur, une chaise lui avait été amenée dans la nuit, mais pour ne pas s'endormir il avait fini par la laisser de coté. Il grogna intérieurement et cala ses pas dans ceux de l'Uchiha, restant une main sur ses scalpels aux moindres faux mouvements de la part du jeune homme.

Un serviteur du cinquantenaire amena au brun de quoi manger, il prit place sur un rebord de la salle qui lui servait souvent de banc, ne mangeant avec son maître qu'à certains repas, et de préférence à ceux du soir. Sans appétit il mangea et lorsque Orochimaru arriva, il posa le peu qu'il restait.

-Vous m'avez promis un Jutsu aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne m'en veux donc pas ?

-Pour ?

-Avoir tuer Naruto kun. Le brun détestait la sonorité que prenait le kun dans sa bouche, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez.

-…….

Orochimaru n'ajouta rien, l'attitude de Sasuke était toujours la même. Il détestait les Uchiha pour se flegme qu'ils avaient à cacher leurs pensées les plus profondes. Il lui fit dos, s'attendant à une quelconque attaque, mais rien ne vint. Les entraînements reprirent ainsi, comme si rien n'avait changé pour le brun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sentit des mains sur elle, elle ouvrit les yeux s'attendant à voir Naruto. Ce n'était que Hinata qui la guérissait rapidement. La rosée se releva d'un coup, elle était toujours à l'endroit ou elle était tombée, elle se leva et trébucha après deux pas, mais elle s'en fichait et recommença jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit ou s'était tenu Naruto. Il n'y avait plus rien, un cratère s'était formé et elle retrouva en son centre la plaque de son bandeau métallique, rayer de toute part. De l'équipe 7, il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

La jeune fille pleura quelques instants, puis les mains de la Hyuga revinrent sur elle. Elle lui soigna sa cheville foulée et la plaie qui laissait apparaître l'os de sa cuisse. Lorsque la brune eut fini, Sakura essuya ses larmes, inspira fortement et se leva. D'un pas décidé elle partie soigner les blesser. Elle trouva d'abord Lee, elle lui redressa un bras, lui soigna deux hémorragies interne et le laissa se relever en boitillant, elle avait vu plus loin Ino. Elle courut voir son ami qui ne bougeait plus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hmmm, ce plat est délicieux, compliment à la cuisinière.

-Je le lui dirais Orochimaru Sama fit une toute petite voix. La jeune fille recula en baissant la tête puis passa la porte.

-Tu ne manges pas Sasuke ?

-Pas faim.

-Tu causes des problèmes à mon futur corps…..l'homme aux cheveux long porta sa main à sa gorge.

-Hn.

-Que…

-Un problème Orochimaru Sama ? Kabuto avait relevé la tête de son assiette et sentit une douleur et vit le sang giclait de sa gorge par le trou qu'avait fait le kunaï de Sasuke.

-Saviez vous que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ?

-…….Orochimaru glissa à terre, tentant de respirer, voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il voulut emmener l'Uchiha avec lui et commença à pratiquer quelques mouvements de main qui ne purent se finirent, le brun les lui coupant de son sabre aiguisé.

-De la part de Naruto, Orochimaru sama.

Sasuke avait insisté sur le sama comme Orochimaru le faisait sur le kun. Un cri de rage prit le serpent qui tenta de reformer son corps, mais le poison était surpuissant et il n'y arriva pas, il roula quelques instants à terre et le brun ne le quitta pas des yeux. Le poison avait aussi commencé à agir sur Kabuto, Sasuke passa derrière lui alors qu'il tentait de se guérir la gorge et lui planta son sabre en travers de la tête, le passant du sommet du crâne au front du jeune homme. Ce dernier vit du sang s'écoulait au bout de la lame, puis ses yeux se révulsèrent tandis qu'il glissait doucement en avant pour finir mort dans son assiette.

Le sannin continuait d'hurler, Sasuke lui mit un coup de pied dans le dos, plantant son sabre en dessous de l'omoplate, le corps se révulsa quelques instants, puis s'en était fini du légendaire serpent. Pour s'assurer de sa mort, Sasuke le découpa en plusieurs parties et mis le feu au corps, car on a toujours l'impression que les cafards ne meurent pas.

L'odeur âcre le révulsait, mais il resta à regarder les corps se réduire en cendre, plusieurs ninjas arrivèrent et en voyant leur maître mort, préfèrent rebrousser chemin. Quelque uns voulurent se venger et le brun abrégea rapidement leurs souffrances. Lorsqu'il jugea que tout était fini, il sortit de l'antre du démon avec pour seules affaires ce qu'il portait et son sabre. Son entraînement allait prendre fin avec Orochimaru, il avait su que Kabuto préparait les ingrédients nécessaires à la transposition, il n'avait donc eu aucun mal à se décider. Il y pensait depuis cette nuit, et la manière la plus simple pour le finir était le poison. Cela n'avait pas était une mince affaire de trouver les ingrédients et de savoir à quels poisons il était imperméable, mais le brun s'en était douté, il avait habitué son corps, comme tous ceux qu'il préparait, aux mêmes substances.

Depuis la mort de Naruto, cinq ans étaient passés, cinq années où Orochimaru avait pris son temps, pensant préparer au mieux l'Uchiha. Ce dernier sortit du repaire, se protégeant d'une main du soleil si éclatant. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et eut un sourire, pour une fois il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait que la nouvelle se répandrait vite, avec le sang d'un homme qui tenta de lui planter un kunai dans le dos, alors qu'il se tenait encore devant l'entrée du repaire, il écrivit soigneusement : POUR NARUTO, sur la roche. Et pour simple signature, il dessina l'emblème de sa famille.

Un rire s'éleva, Sasuke se sentait bien. Il reprit sa marche et pénétra dans la forêt, il devait devenir encore plus fort et trouverait sur sa route de quoi le satisfaire. Il partit en direction du pays de la foudre, espérant y trouver des nouvelles techniques liée au chidori, et décida pour cela de traverser la forêt dense du pays du feu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura ne pleurait plus. Plus personne ne la vit pleurer depuis son retour à Konoha. Il émanait d'elle une aura de danger et peu de personne continuer de la fréquenter, mis à part les personnes qui l'avaient connue avant l'événement. La rosée sortie de l'appartement qu'elle avait prit à la mort de son compagnon, elle n'avait plus qu'un but, devenir forte, à un point ou elle pourrait ramener son dernier coéquipier et l'aider dans sa quête. Tsunade ne pouvait plus rien pour elle, elle avait atteint le paroxysme de la médecine de son maître, s'était elle maintenant qui mettait au point de nombreux sérum, drogue et autres vaccins. Mais pour elle, ce n'était pas suffisant, il lui manquait une chose : l'expérience.

Ainsi elle avait suivit une voie qui l'avait fait changé. La jeune fille souriante et innocente ne l'était plus vraiment. Sur le chemin qu'elle empruntait chaque matin, elle croisa Ino avec son enfant, juste devant la boutique qu'elle avait repris. L'enfant se jeta dans les bras de la jeune fille et Sakura souleva le petit garçon jusqu'à elle, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le petit continua de jouer. Il n'avait jamais parler, Ino se jour là était enceinte et ne l'avait pas su, à cause de la déflagration, le fœtus avait été touché, et elle n'avait jamais pu le guérir, ne sachant que trop tard comment s'y prendre.

L'enfant la prit dans ses petits bras et lui fit un sourire, le seul sourire qui arrivait à en arracher un à la rosée. Elle se radoucit quelques instants et l'embrassa sur le front puis le reposa au sol. Elle salua Ino qui vendait quelques fleurs à Konohamaru. Elle leur fit signe, avec un petit sourire, passa une dernière fois sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant et continua sa route. Shino passa près d'elle à cet instant, la saluant, toujours aussi impassible, il rentra dans la boutique et embrassa sa femme. Sakura continua sa route et se rendit près de son ancien lieu d'entraînement. Elle se recueillit quelques instants devant la pierre gravée. Aucune larme, aucune lamentation, juste un air déterminé.

Elle se pencha et caressa le nom, se souvenant de l'enterrement sans corps de son ami. Ce jour là seul une vingtaine de personnes furent présentes, en autres tous ses amis, quelques professeurs, le patron de l'Ichiraku et son personnel et le chef du village qui avait pleuré. Les jours suivants, plusieurs personnes étaient venues, des personnes qu'ils avaient connues durant leurs missions, et toutes n'avait su quoi dire à la jeune fille. Elle s'était assise devant la pierre, le soleil avait été là deux jours puis laissa place à un torrent de pluie. Ce jour là, elle se permit une dernière fois de pleurer. Elle s'était ensuite relevée et était rentrée chez elle, après un repos assez court, elle avait repris l'entraînement comme jamais, atteignant le niveau de son maître en moins de deux ans. Ensuite, elle avait choisi le chemin de l'expérience.

Les yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent de nouveau au monde, elle se retourna et tomba sur Kakashi. L'argenté la salua, elle fit de même et accepta le rouleau qu'il lui remit. Puis l'homme disparut, remettant sur son visage le masque animal. Sakura lut rapidement et repris sa route vers un bâtiment proche de celui de l'Hokage, ses pas étaient automatiques, ils la guidèrent dans une pièce emplit de casier de fer. Elle en ouvrit un, se changea rapidement et rabattit son masque, rejetant en arrière sa tresse qui lui tombait plus bas que ses reins.

Dans le miroir accrochait à la porte de son casier, elle se mira quelques instants et passa un doigt sur les larmes de sang qu'elle redessinait souvent sur la face animale. Elle claqua doucement la porte de fer, accrocha son sabre personnel, dont le fourreau avait la même couleur que ses cheveux, et sortit rejoindre l'équipe qui s'était formée sur un toit proche. En arrivant à leur niveau, elle enfila ses gants sur lesquels étaient accrochés les deux plaques métalliques rayés de ses anciens coéquipiers et qu'elle avait fait ajuster. Les hommes aux faces d'animaux l'accueillirent d'un signe de main, puis ils se mirent en route vers leur mission : vérifier l'exactitude des renseignements fournis par Jiraya lui-même.

Plus il se rapprochait et plus l'odeur était forte, des corps s'enchevêtraient aux arbres, laissant le sang se coaguler contre eux. Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée, un corps était étendu sur le sol, l'homme s'était vidé de son sang, sa jugulaire ayant été tranchée. La main de Kakashi ce mit sur l'épaule de la rosée qui examinait le corps, elle releva la tête et il lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle se releva et après deux pas, vue le cadeau de Sasuke écrit sur la parois. La jeune fille sentit contre sa joue un liquide qui n'avait plus eut sa place depuis des années, même si elle savait qu'elle ne le trouverait plus ici, elle avait compris que le futur les ferrait se revoir.

Ils continuèrent leurs investigations, trouvant des prisonniers, des cobayes, des cadavres, des fioles et de nombreuses autres salles réservées aux recherches de savant fou du vieil homme. Ils entrèrent dans la salle des repas, et y trouvèrent les deux corps qui brûlaient encore, les flammes noires continuant leurs œuvres. Aux vêtements, et à la morphologie qu'ils purent en tirer, ils comprirent à qui était les corps. Des renforts furent demandés, et Sakura commença à investir les recherches du sannin, recherchant ce qu'il lui serrait profitable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke marchait depuis plusieurs jours, il ne s'arrêtait que pour dormir quelques heures. Le soleil lui faisait un bien énorme. Il avait trouvé sur sa route quelques adversaires, apprenant leurs techniques et se prouvant sa force en les tuant. Mais de son propre aveux, ils les avaient trouvés faibles et cela commencer à l'énerver.

Il avait quitté le village du son (oui, Orochimaru se cache dans ses propres terres, la confiance règne tellement…enfin ça lui a servit à rien…) et traversait la frontière qui le liait au pays du feu. Sur sa route, il se sentit mainte et mainte fois épier, mais il n'arrivait pas à situer qui ou quoi, comment et pourquoi. Il continua donc, restant sur ses gardes. Quatre jours passèrent ainsi, et les pauvres hères qu'il rencontra ne le satisfirent pas. Il était sur les dents, mais se força à se calmer, car malgré toute sa prudence, il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui le suivait. le brun détestait cette sensation et décida d'y mettre fin.

Il trouva un coin entre des rochers, après un repas rapide et froid, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur la fumée qui viendrait d'un feu, il trouva que la nuit était assez avancée, il s'y nicha confortablement et s'endormit. Il savait que l'autre effaçait sa présence dans ces moments là, mais s'il ne bougeait pas, il n'en serait que plus facile à trouver. Le brun respira de plus en plus calmement, il était passé maître dans cette feinte, tout ne reposer ensuite que sur sa dextérité à se déplacer en silence. Le brun fit donc une transposition de corps, laissant en fait un clone sans volonté dormir comme une masse, et se matérialisa plus loin. Il grimpa à un arbre et sauta de branches en branches sur quelques mètres, mais il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Et il sentit l'atmosphère changeait, le bruit d'une cavalcade se fit entendre à quelques mètres, il se mit à courir dans cette direction.

La course poursuite durait, mais il remerciait le fait d'être endurant, ce qui l'impressionnait était la manière dont la personne se déplacée. Elle était courbée, comme un loup, mais sa silhouette était humaine, et il sautait de branche à tronc sans problèmes, se réceptionnant au sol d'hauteur impressionnante et sachant utiliser son chakra pour s'adhérer aux éléments. Et parfois il pouvait voir deux perles rouges briller dans la nuit qui se retournaient vers lui, comme pour vérifier qu'il le suivait toujours.

Grâce à ses yeux, il pouvait éviter tout obstacle ou presque, ralentissant parfois car ne trouvant pas la prise qu'il lui fallait. L'autre continuait sa route, de plus en plus vite. Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la forêt, elle devenait de plus en plus silencieuse. L'ombre tomba à pied joint dans une clairière et Sasuke envoya un Katon, il était sur de pouvoir le toucher. Mais l'ombre semblait entouré d'une protection et le feu fut dévier, Sasuke regretta son geste, l'individu reprit sa course.

L'air devenait irrespirable, comme jadis dans la forêt ou il avait du entrer pour passer son examen. Concentré comme jamais sur sa cible, Sasuke glissa sur le lemon humide, il tenta de se rattraper, mais tous glisser, sa chute était rapide et il vit le petit ruisseau sous lui arriver à vitesse v. Il se prépara mentalement à la douleur, mais pas à ce qui allait arriver. Il sentit s'enfoncer dans la chaire de son avant bras comme des griffes, il ré ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les pupilles fendues qui semblait terrorisée. L'autre essayait de le retenir et plantait ses autres griffes dans le tronc proche, mais il n'y arriva pas, le poids de l'Uchiha l'entraînait aussi.

L'ombre enveloppa Sasuke dans ses bras et ce dernier sentit l'impact mais pas la douleur. L'autre se sépara de lui, tentant de s'échapper à nouveau, son épaule était la cause du bruit sourd qu'il avait entendu et il avait du mal à se déplacer. Le brun regardait celui qui lui faisait dos, mi-bête mi-homme, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Naruto ?

-….. mais l'hybride continua sa route, rampant à moitié dans l'eau. Sasuke s'était relevé et n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Naruto c'est toi ?

-….. Mais l'autre continuait à vouloir s'enfuir, Sasuke remarqua que l'eau se teintait de rouge, il s'était brisé les ongles de la main sur le tronc dur et continuait de se l'abîmer en agrippant des pierres sous l'eau.

-USURATONKACHI ! c'est Sasuke là ! le mec à qui t'as collé le train pendant des années baka ! L'homme s'arrêta enfin et se retourna. Dans ses yeux rouge, une certaine peur.

-…..

-Dobe ?

-Hnn, il sembla avoir une douleur immense au crâne et tomba tête la première dans la petite creek.

Mis à part cela, Sasuke en était sur, cet être n'était autre que son ami. Il le prit contre lui et le ramena sur la berge, l'ambiance autour de lui était lourde. Sasuke trouva un abris un peu plus loin, déposa le blond et fit un feu, restant sur ses gardes. Puis il se tourna vers Naruto, ce dernier portait un pantalon ou plutôt un reste de pantalon orange, torse nu, pied nu et un collier dans les éléments fendus avait formé comme une larme de cristal sur le bout de cuir noir.

Le blond avait l'air mal en point, ses cheveux lui battaient les reins, son tatouage que le brun n'avait jamais vu était encore là, pale, une cicatrice lui barrait le torse, comme s'il avait été séparé puis recollé. Naruto respirait doucement et Sasuke sentait de l'apaisement à le voir ainsi, mais cela lui faisait bizarre, vraiment bizarre. Il se pencha sur son compagnon et profita qu'il était inconscient pour lui remettre en place son épaule, puis il apaisa la douleur grâce à son chakra. Mais celui du blond l'enveloppa bientôt et toute blessure disparue, le soleil se levait et perçait à travers quelques feuilles, ils étaient dans les profondeurs des bois, là ou peu de personnes s'aventurer. La lumière pénétrait en fin rayon, et l'un d'eux remonta du torse à l'œil du blond. Ainsi il avait couru toute la nuit, il n'avait même pas sentit les heures passées. C'est à cet instant, en pensant à cela, que le brun s'était penché pour pousser un peu Naruto et le protéger de la lueur. Une claque résonna, Naruto s'était réveillé et courrait pour s'enfuir. Sasuke ne bougea et regarda simplement vers lui.

Le brun s'était souvenu d'un petit chat qu'il avait vu enfant, plus il s'approchait, plus il s'enfuyait. Il avait exactement le même regard que Naruto. Et pour l'approcher, Itachi s'était assis plusieurs heures en face de lui, l'autre avait fini par venir à eux. Ce dernier devait encore souffrir de son épaule et stoppa sa course au pied d'un tronc, il se retourna en voyant que Sasuke ne faisait rien et se mit sur ses talons, prêt à s'enfuir à la moindre menace. Le brun le regarda longuement, qu'avait t-il donc pu se passer pour qu'il le retrouve dans cet état ? Naruto semblait plus bête qu'humain. Il grimpa à l'arbre et s'allongea sur une branche, continuant de fixer Sasuke, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

L'Uchiha ne dit rien, il maintenait le regard de son ami, puis il finit par repartir vers la rivière, cherchant de la nourriture, mais il n'y en avait pas. Un bruit le fit se retourner, et il tomba nez à nez avec une sorte de singe au mouvement félin, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que s'était. La chose poilue était sortie d'un buisson et courait vers lui, exhalant une odeur de chaire morte, la bave aux lèvres, les yeux fous, il levait déjà la main dans le projet de lui mettre un coup.

Sasuke allait agir, mettant sa main sur le manche de son arme, lorsqu'il vit Naruto sauter de sa branche, fendre l'air d'un violent coup de griffe sans le toucher, le décapitant et atterrir gracilement sur son dos. Il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu, arrachant un bout de viande alors que l'animal tressautait encore, et se réceptionna sur une branche haute, là, il se mit à lécher le sang qui coulait le long de la chaire, avec un certain plaisir, et se mit à mastiquer gaiement ce qu'il tenait. Sasuke le regardait sans en revenir, mi-fasciné, mi-dégoûté. Il retourna vers le feu, déposa ses affaires pour les sécher puis découpa la viande pour la rôtir. Naruto ne le quittait pas des yeux et lui était perdu dans ses pensées : _futon_.

Sasuke était repu, il ne fallait pas rester ici, cela pouvait être dangereux si d'autres venaient. Le blond sembla comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête et jeta l'os qu'il mâchouillait à terre, il se rendit jusqu'à la creek, se pencha doucement et lapa un peu d'eau. Sasuke était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait, puis Naruto entra dans l'eau et remonta le courant, s'arrêta deux secondes et le regarda, avant de continuer sa route. Sasuke reprit ses vêtements un peu plus sec, éteignit le feu et le suivit, marchant sur l'eau.

Naruto le regarda faire, avec un certain intérêt dans le fond des prunelles. En avançant il s'y essaya, Sasuke le voyait bien mais se garda de l'aider, Naruto gardait sa distance avec lui. Au bout d'une heure et des poussières, il y arrivait presque et émit un petit cri de joie lorsqu'il maîtrisa la chose. _Il semble vraiment avoir tout oublié._ Plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, il vit le blond retourner sur une branche, Sasuke remonta sur la berge, l'herbe était plus verdoyante et la lumière un peu plus présente. Naruto s'endormit rapidement, Sasuke inspecta un peu le lieu, il semblait habité, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Si son rival dormait, alors la place était sans danger, alors le brun le suivit.

Un cri, des gémissements, quelque chose n'allait pas. Le brun ouvrit les yeux et ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Son regard fut attiré par la masse sur la branche, Naruto semblait souffrir, il dormait toujours, suant à grosse goutte, une expression de douleur intense faisait de sa face un masque d'horreur. Sasuke comprit à l'instant ou il le vit, il s'élança, bondit sur le tronc et rattrapa le blond au vol qui tombait. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, le blond, réveillé, lui donna un coup de griffe.

Le brun le laissa tomber et le blond se réceptionna. Il saignait du bras, ayant retiré son haut pour qu'il puisse sécher plus tôt. Sasuke le regarda sans colère et prit place à l'endroit même ou il se trouvait. Il essayait de se guérir, sans prêter un regard à celui qui l'avait blessé, lui montrant ainsi qu'il ne pensait pas à lui en tant qu'ennemi. Naruto le regardait faire, il semblait hésiter puis s'avança doucement, sur ses gardes. Sasuke tourna la tête en voyant l'ombre s'approcher, il lui offrit un sourire, du moins il souhaiter que s'en soit un, n'ayant pas exercer se mouvement facial depuis des années. Le blond le regarda surpris, puis il continua et arriva jusqu'à lui. Le brun ne fit aucun mouvement, il avait peur de le voir le fuir, alors qu'avant cela était son seul désir.

Naruto le touchait à présent, délicatement, mais le brun sursauta. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Naruto avança doucement sa tête vers lui, Sasuke trouvait la situation étrange, mais il n'avait pas envi de bouger, la joue du blond puis sa chevelure le frôla et la bête posa sa langue sur la blessure et la lapa. Sasuke était trop estomaqué pour dire quoi que ce soit, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Il leva la main et le blond s'écarta d'un bond, alors Sasuke la garda à la même hauteur, sans bouger, au bout de quelques instants, le blond revint à lui et reprit sa tâche. La chair de poule s'empara de son corps lorsque le brun lui posa la main sur son épaule. La blessure ne lui faisait plus mal, lorsqu'il regarda, elle n'était plus là, Naruto s'était mordu la langue et avait mélanger son sang au sien pour le guérir, y mêlant une quantité infime de chakra.

Sasuke lui caressa le crâne et partit se coucher près du feu, il était fatigué et il savait que le blond ne partirait plus. Il allait sombrer dans le sommeil lorsqu'il sentit le dos de son acolyte s'appuyer contre son ventre, Naruto roulait en boule se couchait près de lui et aurait pu ronronner si ses cordes vocales le lui avaient permises. Un sourire remplaça cela et comme un petit chat, il s'endormit contre le brun qui avait arrêté de respirer pendant quelques instants.

Le brun ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis des années, il ne cauchemardait pas, il ne rêvait pas, il était bien, à l'aise comme jamais depuis son enfance. Quelque chose de chaud lui collait la joue, il ouvrit un œil et vit Naruto lui léchait la joue. Il ne fit aucun mouvement brusque, se retenant de sursauter (des années de maîtrise, ça sert parfois hein Sasuke ? tsss mouais tsss, donc revenant à l'hist). Les yeux bleus s'illuminèrent en le voyant réveiller, Naruto eut un magnifique sourire et s'assit comme un chat. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, près de lui il y avait quelques poissons frais, quelques baies aussi, et le blond penchait à présent sa tête sur le coté, d'une manière irrésistible.

Le brun avança la main vers Naruto, ce dernier ne bougea pas, continuant de regarder la main venir à lui, il finit par avancer, comblant les derniers centimètres manquant et se fit caresser la joue puis le coté du crâne. Un petit bruit se fit entendre, Sasuke tourna la tête en même temps que Naruto, il y avait près d'eux une énorme masse noire aux yeux d'un jaune inquiétant. L'animal était immense et inquiétant, il dégageait une aura de crainte et fixait les deux amis. Naruto enleva la main de ses cheveux et courut vers l'immense bête dans un glapissement de joie et lui sauta au cou, grimpant sur son dos et la câlinant comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un nounours. Naruto finit par redescendre de son perchoir et l'énorme loup baissa sa gueule près du blond qui l'embrassa au niveau des moustaches. La bête lui donna un petit coup de truffe, Naruto s'écarta un petit peu en riant et se mit à pousser des petits grognements.

-Mmrrmrr

-Bonjour kitsune. Le loup se coucha près de lui, croisant ses pattes de devant tranquillement.

-Ggmmremmmrrr.

-Oh vraiment, tu t'es trouvé un ami ?

-Mggmrrrmrmr.

-Vraiment, il t'apaise ? tu as la sensation tout au fond de toi que tu le connais ?

-Ggrreeuu. Naruto partit vers le brun.

-Hu ? le brun se retrouva à terre, Naruto lui avait sauté dessus et frotter communément leurs nez.

-Mmmrrrrrr.

-He ?

-Oh vraiment.

-Vous comprenez ce qu'il dit ?

-Hn ? bonjour homme.

-….euh….bonjour, je suis Sasuke. Sous l'effet de surprise, le brun s'était annoncé.

-Moi je suis Jin. Et lui, eh bien…je ne sais pas son nom mais il est comme mon fils, il ne parle plus votre langue malheureusement.

-Plus ?

-Je pense qu'il a du la savoir puisqu'il la comprend. Naruto se lova contre Sasuke qui s'était assis, et prit place entre son flanc et son bras, puis posa finalement sa tête sur la cuisse du brun. Ce dernier était de plus en plus ahuri, même les actions bizarres de son maître ne l'avaient préparé à ça. Il agit comme un animal, ne lui en veut pas, il ne sait plus qui il ait, il a beaucoup souffert pour survivre. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas un animal, mais ça ne rentre pas. Il vit plus par instinct que par autre chose.

-……Dobe arrête. Le blond lui fit un sourire et arrêta de jouer avec ses doigts, fermant doucement les yeux et laissant l'engourdissement qui le prenait venir. Sasuke ne sentait plus sa poitrine. _Mais c'est quoi ça ?_

-Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu le connais ? Sasuke marqua un arrêt et vit que Naruto tendait l'oreille.

-Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, du village de Konoha. Le blond sembla avoir mal à la tête et s'éloigna du brun, comme s'il lui avait donné un coup. Et il est le porteur de Kyubi.

-Hn je sais, je l'avais ressenti car je l'avais connu.

-Que s'est-il passé alors ?

-Moi ce que j'en sais….le blond venait de se réfugier entre ses pattes.

-Dites toujours.

-Je l'ai trouvé, il n'avait plus d'énergie, il était au milieu d'un cratère que son corps avait du faire, comme s'il était venu de loin en tombant du ciel ou un truc du genre. Il était blessé…horriblement. Son corps était fendu, il y avait du sang partout. Une énergie qui me semblait connaître l'a entouré et la soigné du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Lorsqu'il a été en état d'être bougé, je l'ai amené à un village proche. Mais son rétablissement rapide et ses yeux leurs faisaient peurs. Il ne parlait déjà plus et il savait faire des choses qu'un être normal ne peut accomplir, ils ont eu peur de lui, le premier mot qui leur est venu à l'esprit était : démon. Dans son sommeil, ils sont venu et ont essayé de le tuer en le prenant.

-……..

-Il s'est enfui, il n'a tué personne, lorsque je l'ai vu arrivé vers la forêt, il était blessé comme pas possible, mais il n'a rien fait à ces abrutis. J'ai voulu me défouler, mais il m'en à empêcher, de toute ses forces, il a refusé. Alors je l'ai recueilli, je pouvais pas laissé un être aussi bon mourir pour rien.

-……

-Il n'avait pas récupéré tout son potentiel encore. Ensuite, il a continué à se développer comme un animal, bien que je pense qu'on lui parlant il aurait pu changer, mais apparemment il a peur de cette douleur qu'il a à la tête à chaque fois. Et les quelques ninjas qui se sont promenés dans les environs, il les a toujours observé pour apprendre, des choses lui viennent par instinct, d'autres non, il retrouve des traces de son passé de cette manière.

-Je…

-Une dernière chose, tu es la première personne qu'il ose toucher et approcher, tu es la première qu'il amène ici. Vous aviez du être vraiment proche pour qu'il puisse te faire confiance aussi vite.

-…….

-Je me trompe ?

-Je…je ne sais pas. _Je l'ai trahis…quand il s'en souviendra, qu'est ce qu'il ferra ?_ le regard de Sasuke était devenu lointain et neutre de toute expression.

-……….mrrrrrr. le brun ne capta pas tout de suite, mais il réalisa que le blond revenait vers lui, même s'il semblait avoir toujours mal au crâne. Puis il se nicha contre lui et le prit entre ses bras.

-Depuis combien de temps…Sasuke passa un bras autour des reins du blond et le fit s'asseoir à coté de lui, un faible rictus se pointa et disparut aussi vite. Mais Naruto eut en réponse l'un de ses énormes sourire.

-Environ cinq ans. Et son état est ainsi, sauf parfois ou il hurle des choses incompréhensibles, même par moi. Le loup regardait le couple qui lui faisait face et se releva, s'étirant en baillant.

-………

-Si tu es son ami, prend le avec toi, ce gamin à une destinée à accomplir et ici il ne pourra pas le faire.

-Mais…..Naruto regardait dans les yeux celui qui l'avait recueilli, il s'écarta de Sasuke et se prosterna devant l'immense loup.

-Tu vois, il veut te suivre lui aussi comme je le pensais.

-Mais….

-A son regard, je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais le stopper. Faites attention à vous les enfants. Le loup eut un mouvement de tête et s'en alla.

-Mais …. _Ta vie serait tellement plus simple ici Naruto. _Mais le brun ne put continuer car le blond s'était tourné et ses yeux brûlaient d'une flamme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Mmrrrrrmmmm.

-Pas de ça avec moi Usuratonkachi, si tu me parles alors parle moi humain.

-………le blond eut un sourire, un qu'il avait eu aussi quand il n'avait pas encore trahis Konoha, et à nouveau il pencha la tête de coté.

-Tchhh, le blond s'était avancé se mettant sous la main pale pour recevoir une caresse. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre devant l'innocence en cet instant du blond, fit ce qu'il désirait et partit prendre ses affaires.

En se retournant, il tomba sur Naruto en train d'avaler un poisson. Sasuke souffla un katon et en mis un au feu après l'avoir planté sur une branche. Le blond le regardait, n'ayant pas trop l'air de comprendre pourquoi il cuisait le poisson, mais surtout, il semblait intéressé sur la manière dont la flamme était apparue. Pendant que Sasuke mangeait, lui essayait de recréer la chose mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre le truc.

-Dobe. Le blond leva vers lui des yeux ombragés.

-Mmrrrr.

-Ça sert à rien de t'exciter comme ça, t'as jamais pu souffler de flamme mon vieux.

-………

-Pffff. Bon écoute et si tu piges tu viens par là ok.

-……… le blond se planta devant lui, lui montrant qu'il comprenait la langue.

-On a une voire plusieurs affinités. Moi j'utilise la foudre et le feu. De ce que j'ai vu tu peux manier le vent et tu peux aussi créer des masses d'énergie….faudrait voir si t'as pas d'autres techniques mais plus tard ok.

-………Le blond vint au brun qui lui tendit un poisson.

-Tiens mange, tu vas pas me faire croire qu'un poisson te suffise, vu les ramens que tu t'enfilais.

Le blond attrapa le bâtonnet et renifla la nourriture étrange qui lui faisait face. Il y posa doucement les lèvres et en arracha un bout, après la première bouchée, le poisson fut englouti d'un coup, ce qui le fit tousser à cause d'une arête. Le brun soupira et le vit détaler vers la rivière proche ou il but jusqu'à ce que la démangeaison stoppe. Naruto le regarda et marcha sur l'eau, il attendait, la main en suspend puis revint lui offrir sa pêche. L'Uchiha lui mit à cuire son poisson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent dans un grincement lent, la cinquantenaire qui n'en paressait que vingt était cachée par une pile de papier, elle en attrapa une et la mis au sol.

-Sakura ? elle l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de main.

-Je viens au rapport Tsunade Sama. La jeune fille entra dans la pièce sombre ou seul la lampe de bureau était allumée.

-Alors ? la blonde continuait de signer des documents en pile sur son bureau. La rosée eut un sourire et se démasqua.

-J'ai vérifié les corps, Orochimaru est mort, Kabuto aussi. Sasuke les a empoisonné, j'ai retrouvé des traces de poisons dans l'analyse que j'ai mené, un mélange neuf, je ne le connaissais pas.

-S'était vraiment Sasuke ?

-J'ai identifié l'écriture, et le style lui correspond, pour qu'ils ne se relèvent pas, il a utilisé la flamme noire de sa famille.

-Il a réussi à la maîtriser. Qu'en pense tu ?

-Son entraînement à du être dur. Sinon, je dirais qu'il a appris il y a un moment ce qui était arrivé à Naruto et qu'aujourd'hui il s'est vengé. J'ai retrouvé dans ses affaires, caché dans la mousse de son lit des livres et parchemins traitant de poisons. Certains écrits sont assez vieux, il y avait des annotations sur les livres et parfois des mots datés.

-Il les datait ?

-Certaines de ses trouvailles oui, d'autres non, il a donc tué Orochimaru pendant son repas et à inscrit pour qui il l'avait fait sur la roche à l'entrée, sûrement un message à mon encontre, que je comprenne qu'il a changé de voie.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il les datait. La blonde cherchait une raison, dans ses pensées, ne signant plus rien.

-A mon avis….en fait dans chaque bouquin il avait inscrit un mois et une année, cela revenait fréquemment. Je pense qu'il savait quand Orochimaru aurait voulu le faire sien, il avait donc une limite à respecter. S'il était obsédé, il a put mettre des dates pour se montrer qu'il avançait dans ses recherches et les progressions qu'il faisait dans son propre but. Cela lui donnait la sensation de se rapprocher de son but.

-Donc il aurait mit des dates comme un décompte. Ça peut se tenir. Et tu me disais qu'il t'avait laissé un message….pourquoi ?

-A moi ou au village. Il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons.

-……..

-Il voulait peut être me faire comprendre que jamais il n'avait eu l'intention d'être à Orochimaru et qu'il serait revenu plus tard.

-Tu penses ? pourquoi ne pas être de retour ?

-Qui à part moi aujourd'hui crois encore en lui ?

-……….

-Ensuite, la mort de Naruto a pu plus le toucher que prévu….

-Tu crois qu'il aimait Naruto à ce point là ? et pourquoi réagir 5 ans trop tard ?

-Il aurait pu le tuer plus d'une fois, à la cascade, à notre première rencontre et….

-Et pourquoi tuer Orochimaru ?

-Cette chose qui a explosé était peut être de lui, nous n'en n'avons jamais trouvé l'origine. Si Sasuke la su et si il aimait assez Naruto, il a put chercher à se venger. Il ne lâche pas l'affaire, voyez Itachi.

-Pourquoi tant de temps après ?

-Orochimaru avait encore des choses à lui apprendre, s'il l'avait fait à l'époque, il aurait eu un manque de savoir.

-………à ton air je peux voir que tu veux te mettre à sa poursuite.

-…….., la jeune fille avait posé son masque sur la table encombrée et ses yeux étaient vif malgré sa fatigue.

-J'ai une information pour toi Sakura, elle me vient directement de Jiraya.

-Je vous écoute.

-Je te le dis maintenant, mais j'aimerais que tu te reposes avant de repartir, c'est compris ?

-Bien Tsunade sama, je ferrais selon vos désirs.

-Tu as trop changé Sakura.

-………

-Jiraya a suivi l'Akatsuki, s'y mettant pleinement puisque notre ancien camarade n'est plus. Il l'a suivi depuis le village du son, ils ont apparemment une piste sur….sur….un démon.

-Naruto est mort.

-Je sais, mais pourtant si l'Akatsuki bouge, c'est que soit ils savent ou trouvé la réincarnation de Kyubi et qu'ils vont l'attraper avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts, soit qu'il est déjà enfermé dans quelqu'un d'autre. Ou alors….

-…….

-Non….non rien. Reviens demain, je t'indiquerais la route que semble prendre l'Akatsuki et tu rejoindras Jiraya dans son enquête, qui sais ce que tu découvriras. Peut être que tu trouveras l'Uchiha sur ta route.

-Bien.

-S'était bien la peine de la faire revenir au village pour la faire repartir directement Tsunade sama.

-Merci pour le thé Shizune….hé il manque mes deux gouttes de saké pour…

-Le docteur a dit…

-Mais je suis médecin !

-Tsunade sama, excusez moi.

-……..la blonde revint à son élève, l'air dépitée et abattue.

-Serais je seule ?

-Tu voudrais un compagnon ?

-Kakashi sensei.

-Bien. Shizune, prends ça. La cinquième griffonna un officiel et le tamponna. Vas chez lui, réveille le et donne le lui. Et ne traîne pas. Rappelle lui l'heure, avec lui…..

-Hn, 12h. La brunette disparue de leur vision après un mouvement de tête affirmatif de la Godaime.

-Pourquoi vouloir Kakashi ?

-Il me connaît mieux que quiconque et vice versa. Je sais comment il réagit et lui de même envers moi. Ensuite si l'on trouve Sasuke…..

-Ils ont les même jutsu, cela ne servira à rien

-…….

-Sakura ?

-Qu'importe s'il ne peut rien contre Sasuke, je ne veux pas me battre contre lui, simplement parler si on le croise. Kakashi……

-Kakashi ?

-J'ai la sensation qu'il doit venir avec moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-……..

-Bien, ainsi soit-il.

-Bonsoir Hokage sama, et faites attention, dormir sur un stylo sa laisse des marques.

-……héhéhé.

Tsunade se leva et partie regarder par la fenêtre de son bureau l'ombre qui s'éloignait, Sakura bondissait d'arbre en toit agilement et retomba sur celui ou elle alla se changer. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle repartit de la même manière chez elle. Elle rentra dans son studio, elle avait reprit les plantes vertes de Naruto et celles qu'il avait offert à Sasuke les entreposant sur sa terrasse.

Elle les arrosa avant de partir se doucher puis revint vers sa chambre. Elle se jeta dans son lit sans manger, elle était extenuée et il fallait faire le plein d'énergie, sans rien faire d'autre, elle partie rejoindre ses rêves, ou elle se promenait dans Konoha entre deux garçons, rêvant de les atteindre et de continuer à rire à leurs cotés. Cette nuit là, les deux garçons toujours en avant dans ses songes stoppèrent leurs marches et se tournèrent de trois quarts vers elle, l'attendant patiemment. Lorsque Sakura ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, un sourire s'égarant sur sa face, elle eut réellement faim, comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps et prit un petit déjeuner gargantuesque.

Elle préparait son sac lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette carillonner. Elle partit donc ouvrir et tomba sur Ino, cette dernière lui souriait gentiment et tenait dans ses bras son enfant. Ce dernier lui fit un énorme sourire et lui tendit un petit bouquet de chardon bleu, d'une améthyste, elle aussi bleu, et de myosotis de la même couleur. Sakura salua son amie et embrassa l'enfant, prenant le bouquet, se demandant s'il savait ce qu'il signifiait. Ino lui avait appris le langage des fleurs, cela avait été important pour la concoction de diverses nouvelles formules. Le chardon bleu la protégerait de la maladie et des mauvais sorts, l'améthyste lui montrait qu'il avait une confiance infaillible en elle. L'autre fleur lui disait de ne pas oublier celui qui les avait offert.

Elle le mit en pot, sur la table et leur offrit à boire, une conversation banale s'étant lancée. Au bout d'une heure, la blonde comprit que la rosée devait avoir une mission, son regard semblait par moment lointain et le sac près de la porte laissait présager cela. Ils ne s'attardèrent donc pas plus, mais le petit ne voulait pas partir, agrippant le pantalon noir de la rosée et se cachant de sa mère. Ino était sur le point de craquer, alors Sakura se pencha et lui fit un nouveau baiser sur le front, elle le regarda dans les yeux puis lui montra le bouquet. Le petit garçon les regarda aussi, lui fit un petit sourire et il partit vers sa mère. Elle les raccompagna à la porte et attrapa au passage un petit collier en forme de cœur brisé.

-Je te promets de revenir Chiaki.

-…….. le petit se serra contre elle et l'embrassa lorsqu'elle se mit à son niveau pour lui attacher le collier.

-J'ai l'impression que ce gamin t'aime plus que moi.

-Huhuhu, mais non Ino, mais Sakura fit un petit clin d'œil au gamin qui le lui rendit. C'est juste qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

-Hm….. Reviens nous Sakura.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferrais tous pour ça.

Elles s'échangèrent un dernier salut et ils partirent. Sakura attrapa son sac, se rendit sur la pierre froide qui l'accueillait chaque jour ou elle était au village, puis sans s'attarder en route, elle partie se changer et retrouver Kakashi dans le bâtiment. L'argenté était masqué, mais la chevelure de la jeune fille était reconnaissable, il la salua, et ensemble ils partirent voir la cinquième. Cette dernière leur confia leur plan de route, les mis en garde en leur demandant de garder contact. Les deux anbus s'éclipsèrent de son bureau, Tsunade soupira, son élève portait toujours les plaques de ses amis depuis toutes ces années. Un bruit de porte annonça l'ouverture des portes de son bureau et dans un soupir plus long que les autres, elle souhaita prendre la place de la jeune fille pour ne pas avoir à se retourner et voir toute la paperasse que Shizune lui amenait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke reprit la route, et Naruto le suivait de près, restant aux aguets, lorsqu'il vit qu'ils sortaient des bois, le blond resta prostré à la bordure, il ne voulait pas. Sasuke se retourna, plusieurs heures de marches étaient passées, et ils étaient en sueur car la forêt était humide. Il fit quelques pas vers le village qui se profilait en contrebas, mais le blond ne voulut pas sortir de l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Sasuke revint donc vers le blond et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Hey Dobe, je vais là bas, il pointa le village campagnard ou s'échappait de la fumée de certains toits.

-……. Le blond lui attrapa la manche.

-Je reviens ok, tu restes ici, s'il y a un problème cache toi t'as compris ?

-……..le blond ouvrait la bouche, mais hésiter.

-Si tu es d'accord c'est oui qu'il faut dire.

-….i….ui. le blond semblait désolé de ne pouvoir faire mieux.

-C'est pas grave, entraîne toi, je reviens bientôt ok ?

-Ui. Le blond lui fit un sourire lorsque l'Uchiha posa sa main sur sa chevelure pour l'ébouriffer amicalement.

Le brun s'étonnait lui-même de ses gestes envers Naruto, il se sentait tellement apaisé de le savoir vivant. Il prit la direction du village, il n'était pas très grand, il se dirigea vers une maison où était inscrit bric à brac. Il y pénétra et partit vers les textiles dans le fond de la boutique, il y prit quelques vêtements, n'hésitant pratiquement pas, quelques bandages pour les au cas ou, deux gourdes et trouva une chose, qu'il était sur, ferait plaisir à Naruto. Il finit par attraper un sac en baluchon et passa en caisse. Il paya avec l'argent qu'il avait trouvé chez Orochimaru, un bon paquet qu'il gardait de coté dans une sacoche qu'il avait fixé dans son dos.

Il ressortit du village comme il était venu, lorsqu'il remonta la petit colline ou il avait laissé Naruto, il ne le vit ni le sentit. Il chercha quelques instants et au dernier moment, ne pouvant s'écarter, il sentit le blond lui tomber dessus. Sasuke en était sur, si l'Uzumaki avait eu une queue, elle aurait remuer plus vite que n'importe quoi d'autres, le blond se pencha et se fit rencontrer leurs nez.

-Oui oui Usuratonkachi, je suis content de te voir aussi. Le brun le repoussa un peu.

-Oui. Le blond lui souriait tout fier.

-Oh, tu y arrives, c'est bien. Faudra passer à d'autres mots ensuite.

-Héhéhé.

-Hey Naruto, saurais tu ou il y a un point d'eau proche ?

-Oui.

-Je te suis.

-Oui.

-Pfff

-…….

-Essaie ok, ok ?

-Ké ?

-Presque, bon allons y.

-Ké…ké…kéé…ké….grrrrr

-Huhuhu. Le brun suivait le blond en tête qui s'excitait tout seul en essayant de prononcer se nouveau mot.

-Ok ! le blond avait crié et il souriait.

-Eh ben voilà, que de progrès en une heure.

-Héhéhé.

Un long hurlement se fit entendre, Naruto marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il ne riait plus, attentif, lorsqu'il n'y eut plus rien, le blond fit silence et continua sa route. L'Uchiha le suivait toujours, ne sachant pas comment lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Bientôt, au bout de quelques petits kilomètres à grands pas, Naruto lui présenta un immense point d'eau. Le brun eut un sourire et lui tapota la tête, puis il s'adhéra et descendit le long de la roche abrupte. Il tourna la tête et vit Naruto faire de même, il s'était redressé et semblait s'inquiété pour son ami. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un petit moment en contre bas dans un creux formait dans la roche même. Sasuke y jeta ses affaires, se déshabilla pour rester en boxer et continua de descendre. Naruto était entré dans la petite grotte et le regardait à présent faire quelques brasses.

Après quelques longueurs, Sasuke vit que le blond ne le rejoindrait pas. Il nagea vers lui, ayant pied et l'arrosa, le blond montra les crocs et se réfugia au fond de la grotte. _Pense qu'il s'est baigné c'est dernière année Sasuke, vas y, essaie de te dire que…_le brun grimpa le long de la paroi et prit place pied dans le vide en s'asseyant au bord de celle ci. Naruto le regardait, Sasuke le voyait bien, et cela le fit sourire, en cet instant l'autre était méfiant. _Beh non, y'a pas photo, la douche il connaît sûrement pas…l'état de ses cheveux on est une preuve suffisante…_

-Usuratonkachi, viens là

-……nn

-On dit non pas nn et viens ici ou je viens te chercher.

-No..nn…non.

-Viens.

-…..

-Ok.

Le brun repartit dans l'eau, fit de nouveau quelques brasses, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres. Le blond ne le voyait pas d'où il était, il s'agita et se mit à hurler. Naruto montra d'abord sa tête, accrochait comme pas possible à la roche, il émettait des grognements et le brun eut du mal à continuer, mais le fit tout de même, lorsqu'il entendit le blond tentait de l'appeler.

-Sske. Sske.

-Gglmm Naru ggpffll 'scour…Do…

Sasuke vit Naruto bondir, ne pensant même plus qu'il pouvait marcher sur l'eau, il nagea jusqu'à lui maladroitement et le ramena jusqu'à un promontoire proche, tentant de le hisser sur le bord en tremblant de tous ses membres. Naruto semblait vraiment être en état de panique et il regardait l'eau comme si elle avait été sa pire ennemi et grognait contre le bruit de la toute petit cascade proche. Sasuke eut un déclic, il n'y avait pas pensé, il n'avait pas fait le lien. Naruto avait peur du lieu car il ressemblait à celui ou ils s'étaient quitté des années plus tôt. Et lorsqu'il y repensa et qu'il vit le regard paniqué de Naruto, il eut du mal à déglutir.

-Na..Naruto ?

-…..sske…mmmrr…Naruto le prit par le bras et le tira encore plus hors de l'eau.

-Non ça va maintenant…._je peux pas lui dire que j'ai fait exprès maintenant…_dit Naruto tu as peur de l'eau ?

-Eau…per…pur…peeur, non.

-Tu te rappelles de quelque chose alors ?

-Mrrrr…le blond ne savait pas comment l'exprimer et montra une petite entaille qu'il s'était faite en venant chercher le brun.

-Mal ?

-Oui mal, peur sske.

-…..pardon Dobe, j'ai pas fait exprès….hum, tu viendrais te baigner avec moi ?

-………

-Je ne partirais pas, tu n'auras pas mal ok.

-……ok, le blond ne semblait pas tous comprendre, mais la présence de Sasuke semblait le rassurer.

Le brun retourna donc dans l'eau à un endroit ou il avait pied et vit Naruto resté sur la berge. Après un dernier regard inquiet vers la cascade, qui semblait lui faire mal à la tête, il descendit le bout de pantalon qui lui restait et Sasuke se retourna rouge de confusion. Naruto aussi nu qu'un vers entra dans l'eau et vint près de lui.

-Sske.

-Sasuke, Dobe. Bouge pas je reviens ok.

-Ok. Le brun disparut quelques instant et revint auprès du blond au bout de cinq minutes.

-Hey Usuratonkachi, tiens. Le brun lui tendit un savon, le blond le regardait les yeux rond.

-Sasuke ok. Le blond prit le savon et le garda en main. Sasuke lui se prit l'arête du nez entre ses doigts.

-Bon, bouge pas.

-Oui. Le brun reprit la savonnette et commença à l'appliquer sur le blond qui tressaillit.

-Bouge pas. Sasuke priait pour que la chaleur sur ses joues ne soit pas visible. Il ne lui restait plus que le bas à faire lorsque Naruto reprit le savon et s'activa tout seul.

-…….Sasuke se laissa flotter dans l'eau, lorsque le blond eut fini, il se savonna lui-même un peu puis regarda d'un œil critique son acolyte.

-Hey Dobe, j'aime pas ta nouvelle coupe.

-……. Naruto ne réagissait pas.

-…._bon y pige pas_….Tes cheveux…..je peux les couper ? le blond mit sa tête de coté, ne comprenant pas.

-…….

-Pffff. Le brun prit un cheveu du blond et le coupa avec le kunai qu'il avait à porter de main. Je peux faire ça ?

-…..oui.

L'Uchiha s'appliqua donc à faire une nouvelle coupe à son rival, sa chevelure était plaquée à sa tête, et plus il lui coupait les cheveux, plus il lui trouvait un air de ressemblance avec le quatrième._ Ce serait même pas étonnant avec ce qu'il a en lui._ Il lui fit donc une coupe qui lui rappelait cet homme, les longues mèches sales disparaissant dans le peu de courant qu'il y avait. Naruto remonta sur la berge et s'ébroua, Sasuke avait encore tout vu et avait reprit des couleurs. Il le suivit peu après et en arrivant dans la cache, il lui tendit une mini serviette, le blond le regarda avec un air interrogateur alors qu'il se léchait pour se sécher. Le brun commençait sérieusement à avoir du mal à aligner ses pensées. _J'aurais jamais pensé que ce baka pourrait me faire de l'effet comme ça, merde._

Il lui montra donc comment s'en servir et l'autre se mit à rire avant de le faire. Puis Sasuke sortit les vêtements, il tendit à Naruto un jean délavé bleu, un boxer et un haut noir. L'Uchiha enfila son nouveau boxer, puis son pantalon noir et son haut de la même couleur, remettant par-dessus son haut blanc portant son emblème. Il fit vite, sentant sur lui un regard persistant. Il laissa pour l'instant ses gants et ses sandales de coté, voyant qu'il avait oublié d'en prendre pour le blond. Ce dernier ayant compris ce qu'il fallait faire si mit. Sasuke prépara les ramens instantanés et donna le sien à son ami qui fixait le pot avec intérêt. Le blond regardait le pot, il semblait réfléchir intensément. Le brun prit place contre la cloison pour s'y adosser et décida de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. _Ce Naruto là est trop innocent pour moi, je m'en préoccupe trop…._

-Dobe ?

-……

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ra…ramen.

-Hmpf, tu te souviens de ça mais pas de mon prénom, la joie.

-Héhéhé, Sasuke. Le blond se leva et vint à lui, Sasuke ne bougea pas ne comprenant pas ce que le blond voulait faire.

-Hey !

Le blond leva les yeux vers l'autre continuant de lui sourire et Sasuke qui avait eu envie de le jeter ne pus se résoudre à le faire. Naruto le regarda donc faire, puis utilisa les baguettes de la même façon retrouvant sans difficultés les gestes qu'il avait fait depuis la tendre enfance. Il engloutit les pâtes avec un plaisir évident et posa le tout au sol en finissant. Naruto était encerclait par les bras du brun, et ne voulut pas le déranger, il resta donc tranquillement à sa place sans bouger.

Sasuke lui continuait de manger tranquillement et ne le remarqua pas, étant reparti sur ses idées de vengeance, se demandant s'il ne devait pas abandonner le blond à sa vie si simple. C'est en sentant contre son torse une masse qu'il vit que Naruto s'était endormi entre ses bras. Il posa son bol, _je ne peux pas_, Sasuke était résigné, depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il ne voulait plus le laisser. S'appuyant un peu plus sur la paroi, il mit ses bras sur les épaules du blond et joignit ses mains devant sa poitrine. Ainsi ils dormirent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux ombres arrivèrent dans un petit village, ils se dirigèrent vers un petit stand de restauration et s'assirent sur l'un des bancs à l'extérieur, éclairé uniquement par des torches. Ils commandèrent deux thés et quelques onigiri, puis le regard de l'un croisa celui d'un vieil homme à la rue. Il l'invita d'un geste de la main et lui permit de passer commande. L'homme en manteau usé et effiloché, des mitaines aux mains et un bonnet cachant ses cheveux gras essaya de sourire malgré ses dents en moins.

-Merci messieurs.

-On cherche des infos. Le plus grand des deux membres avait parlé.

-Tous ce que vous voulez.

-Nous avons entendu des rumeurs, un jeune homme, un démon.

-Oh, c'est moi qui l'avait trouvé, personne ne m'a pardonné d'avoir amené le gamin ici.

-Ou est il ?

-Ben je l'ai trouvé mal en point le pov' gosse, il avait du sang partout et était vraiment pas bien, je me serais jamais douté que s'était un démon moi.

-Répondez, je n'aime pas me répéter.

-Le gamin a faillit être tué, il s'est enfuit. Mais vous savez, s'était il y a cinq ans. Je ne sais pas ou il est aujourd'hui.

-………

-Que ! deux yeux rouges s'étaient révélés au monde et l'avaient pénétrés jusqu'à l'âme.

-Alors ?

-Naruto est toujours vivant, il a été aperçu dans la forêt ces dernières années, comme s'il y vivait. Allons y.

Itachi termina son thé et son onigiri, Kisame avala le sien d'un coup, le thé ne lui faisant pas vraiment envi. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt sombre sans aucune lumière et se perchèrent au sommet d'un immense arbre, alternant les tours de gardes, ne pouvant mener de recherche la nuit. Au matin, après un rapide repas, ils tentèrent de trouver le lieu ou pouvez habiter leur cible. En fin de journée, toutes leurs pistes avaient été faussées, se retrouvant souvent face à d'étranges animaux. Ils passèrent donc une nouvelle nuit sans pistes. Quand l'aurore pointa, Itachi se réveilla seul.

-Kisame.

-Là. L'homme bleu se tenait au sommet de l'arbre et en redescendait un sourire aiguisé sur la face.

-…….

-J'ai senti une forte odeur de sang, je me suis transposé quelques instants, à quelques kilomètres, il y a un cadavre d'un monstre.

-Et alors ? le brun était descendu pour trouver de quoi manger.

-Des traces de chakra, la bête a été décapitée par un coup de griffes. Un parfum aussi…

-…….

-Ton frère. Le sourire de Kisame s'était élargi.

-…….

Les recherches reprirent dans la direction ou les mena le requin, là, ils trouvèrent la route prise par les deux amis à l'aide du léger parfum inhérent au plus jeune Uchiha. Trouvant le repère, ils comprirent par où poursuivre et surent combien d'avance les autres avaient. Très peu de l'avis des comparses qui décidèrent d'y aller en courant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura ne parlait pas, Kakashi non plus, ils filaient dans le vent, se reposant peu. Ils arrivèrent près de la frontière du pays, Kakashi invoqua sa meute et chacun partirent dans une direction à la recherche de Jiraya. Ils prirent une pause et entendirent un hurlement lointain. Ils en prirent la direction et retrouvèrent le vieux maître. Ce dernier venait d'atteindre le village qu'avaient quitté un jour plus tôt les deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Ils le retrouvèrent à l'endroit ou un homme avait été retrouvé végétatif.

-Bonjour Jiraya sama.

-Jiraya. L'argenté se posta près du sensei assis sur une caisse de bois et dégustant un thé.

-Bonjour Sakura, comment va Kakashi ?

-Quoi de neuf ? la jeune fille semblait stressée.

-Ils sont passés par ici il y a peu, ils auraient laissé un homme sans esprit, cela confirme le fait que ce soit fort probable d'avoir Itachi et Kisame face à nous.

-Vous nous accompagnerez ?

-Oui, mieux vaut être plusieurs face à eux non ?

-Hm. L'argenté avait sortit son livre et le lisait tranquillement pour se détendre un peu, Sakura accepta un thé.

-Ils sont passé par la forêt que vous avez du voir un peu plus loin. Ils auraient eu une information comme quoi le démon y serait.

-En parlant de ça, qu'en pensez vous ?

-Je ne sais pas, ils m'ont juste dit qu'un homme avait été discuté avec deux hommes en manteaux à l'air inquiétant.

-Je ne parle pas de ça.

-Je ne saurais te dire Sakura, ils ne veulent pas parler plus, ils ont peur de ce qu'ils pourraient subir. Ils ont juste certifié qu'un démon est apparu il y a cinq ans.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Je n'ai rien réussi à en tirer. Désolé. Mais je peux te certifier une chose, ils ont vu passer un jeune homme correspondant à la description de Sasuke il y a plusieurs jours, il ne s'est pas arrêter et est entré directement dans la forêt.

-………la jeune fille souriait.

-Bon, une soirée de repos et nous irons à leur suite. L'argenté avait fini sa boisson et remis son masque. Bon écoutez moi, partez à la recherche de ces hommes, Kakashi montra quelques avis de recherche. Et faites attention à vous.

L'escouade disparue dans la nuit tombante, et ils allèrent dans un hôtel proche pour se reposer. Ils prirent une chambre, Jiraya s'endormit près du mur, Kakashi prit le lit central mais Sakura resta un instant devant la fenêtre. Elle enleva sa tunique de travail, lissa sa longue chevelure et continuait de fixer la lune, perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se retourna et vit que Kakashi la regardait avec neutralité. Elle lui fit un sourire et entra dans son lit, s'endormant rapidement. Au matin, une main douce la réveilla, Kakashi lui faisait face, visage à découvert, elle sursauta avant de le reconnaître et il lui offrit un sourire auquel elle répondit.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient près. Pakkun les attendait à l'entrée, et ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la forêt. Plus ils s'avançaient et plus le silence devenait oppressant. Plusieurs cadavres d'énormes animaux jonchaient le sol, les lieux étaient peu accueillants, heureusement il n'y avait aucun piège sur leur route. Les deux cibles ne se sentaient pas en danger pour le moment et n'étaient donc pas sur leurs gardes. Le petit groupe fila directement vers leurs proies grâce au flair des chiens ninjas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gémissait, Sasuke resserra sa prise, mais l'autre dormait toujours en s'agitant. Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus violent. Sasuke se prit un uppercut dans la mâchoire, le faisant lâcher prise. Son rival semblait souffrir et finis par se prendre la tête dans les mains, ses gémissements devenant de plus en plus fort, il se tournait et retournait.

-Hey Usuratonkachi, réveille toi.

-Gnnn

-Dobe tu…mais Sasuke se prit un nouveau coup, et le blond serrait les dents au point de se faire saigner les gencives.

- gnnnrrrr

-Dobe ! réveille toi ! le sang qui lui coulait des lèvres l'inquiéter.

-Gnnnn

-NARUTO ! Sasuke se pencha et lui mit une claque sur les deux joues.

-Hnnnn…Sasuke ? t'es revenu ? le sourire aurait pu être bien plus beau s'il n'y avait eu le sang.

-Hein ?

-Elle est ou Sakura ? faut lui dire…elle…sera…conten…te. La tête de Naruto roula sur le coté, il avait perdu connaissance.

-……..

Le blond dormait à nouveau tranquillement, mais Sasuke ne pouvait plus penser à dormir, _il a parlé normalement, il devait se souvenir de quelque chose…_après plusieurs heures à fixer le blond sans brancher, attendant d'autres éclats qui ne vinrent pas, l'Uchiha s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisame mena Itachi jusqu'aux abords d'un petit village campagnard, pépère et sans histoire. Il avait arrêté de se presser, de peur de s'élancer sur une fausse piste. Ils y étaient arriver en début de soirée, le brun regarda son comparse et celui-ci leva les épaules, sur de ce qu'il avait senti. La piste les menait sans aucune erreur jusqu'ici et reprenait juste à coté.

-Mais l'odeur de ton frère va jusqu'au village.

-…….

-On aura peut être des informations complémentaires non ?

-…….

L'aîné des Uchiha se détacha de sa place sans rien dire, avançant vers le village comme s'il partait en promenade. Kisame ayant compris le mena jusqu'à la boutique. Ils entrèrent ensemble et le vendeur se tassa derrière sa caisse.

-Hey vieux, mon ami ci présent cherche son petit frère. Pourquoi est-il venu ici ?

-Je …de qui vous…pardon ?

-Tssss, écoute moi, un mec qui lui ressemble il doit pas y en avoir des masses non ? du même genre quoi, fait un effort….

-Un jeune étranger est passé, il a acheté des vêtements, un peu de nourriture et quelques bricoles. Il ressemblait à votre ami mais…

-Etait-il accompagné ? la voix suave d'Itachi lui glaça le sang.

-Je…non. Ici il était seul.

-Il ne vous à rien dit ?

-No..non je vous jure.

-Vous ne devriez pas, jurer c'est mal. Itachi avait à peine ouvert la bouche.

-Hein ?

-Kisame.

-Hn ?

-On est pas la pour eux. Toi, nous devons dormir.

-Euh…ou…oui. L'homme leur montra du doigt un bâtiment, c'est un hôtel.

-…….. L'Uchiha s'y traîna donc suivit de près de sa poiscaille.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte, la femme était au téléphone. Elle les regarda avec appréhension et grâce à son ami, les savait dangereux. Son faire d'histoire, elle les mena jusqu'à sa meilleur chambre de peur qu'ils ne s'en prennent à elle plus tard. Elle leur monta à souper et les laissa seul.

Au matin, Itachi descendit dans la petite salle de restaurant, Kisame arriva bientôt et ils mangèrent en silence. En partant, la femme resta muette en les voyant partir sans rien payer, Kisame s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main, elle sentit sa respiration se perdre.

-Kisame.

-Quoi ?

-On n'a pas le temps pour ça. On n'est plus très loin. Allons y.

-Pffff, t'es pas amusant comme mec Itachi.

-…….

Le brun passa la porte et son compagnon le suivit un air déçu sur le visage, ils atteignirent la lisière des bois lorsqu'un nouvel hurlement se fit entendre. Ils décidèrent d'y aller sans se presser, marchant sans se stopper pendant plusieurs heures. Mais en fin d'après midi, Itachi remarqua que Kisame semblait obnubilé par quelque chose. Il stoppa d'ailleurs sa route, obsédé qu'il était depuis peu par une odeur persistante.

-Tu as remarqué ?

-On est suivi. Le brun parlait sans intérêt pour la chose, comme s'il ne se sentait pas concerné et qu'il fallait continué à avancer.

-Exact. Que fait on Itachi ? on a bien le temps de s'amuser un peu.

-…….

-Et puis s'ils nous rattrapent lorsque nous atteignons ton frère et le démon, cela pourrait se compliquer non ? et on n'est pas loin, on pourra les rattraper ensuite.

-……..

-Alors ?

-soit.

L'homme aux yeux rouge partit s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre, sortant tout un attirail d'une petite sacoche. Kisame le regarda faire l'air blasé, il savait L'Uchiha zélé, mais cela lui faisait toujours lever les yeux au ciel. Alors tandis que Itachi s'appliquait à se mettre une couche de vernis d'un mauve presque noir sur ses ongles, Kisame décida de se trouver un autre passe temps, n'étant pas d'humeur à se peinturlurer le bout des doigts et partit leur trouver de quoi patienter en se mettant quelque chose sous la dents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke sortait peu à peu de sa torpeur, un hurlement lointain comme le jour précédent l'avait éveillé, mais il n'avait pas réussi à se lever et s'était rendormi peu après. A présent il entendait la cascade proche, le clapotis de l'eau, le vent dans les arbres, il sentait même la chaleur du soleil sur le rebord de la grotte, mais il manquait quelque chose. Il leva la main vers son ventre mais rien, Naruto n'était plus là, alors qu'il dormait toujours contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, se frotta un instant le visage et se mis debout, partant jusqu'à l'entrée de la petite caverne, il prit appui, jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, mais ne vis pas son compagnon. A la lumière éblouissante, il comprit qu'il devait être midi.

Il descendit jusqu'au point d'eau et se rinça le visage, en colère contre lui-même d'avoir tant perdu de temps en dormant. Il se releva, continuant d'inspecter rapidement les environ, ne voyant toujours pas son ami, il l'appela en vain pendant un petit moment, il commençait à s'inquiéter. _Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Tant mieux s'il est reparti Sasuke, tu pourras te consacrer à ton but, et si jamais tu survis, tu reviendras baka, c'est plus simple, il te ralentira._ Pensant ne plus jamais revoir le blond, le brun remonta, maussade, jusqu'à la petite grotte, s'installa et se mangea une boite de conserve froide. Lorsqu'il eut fini son maigre repas, il se prépara, rassemblant toutes les affaires qui l'entouraient, près à partir. Pourtant, inconsciemment, il prenait tout son temps, si bien qu'il ne fut près que dans un après midi bien avancé.

Il montait sur la paroi, retournant à l'endroit même d'où ils étaient descendu ayant la sensation d'abandonner beaucoup trop derrière lui, lorsqu'il entendu un gémissement. Sans penser plus, il prit la direction de la plainte, le cœur battant, et après trois autres identiques, plus quelques traces sur le sol, il trouva Naruto. Ce dernier semblait avoir d'atroces douleurs, il était blanc, serrant le poing contre une touffe d'herbe, la bave aux lèvres. Près de lui reposer un animal qu'il avait vraisemblablement été tué pour le petit déjeuner. D'après son aspect et l'état de l'herbe sous le corps du blond, Sasuke put en déduire qu'il devait être là depuis le petit matin. Il s'approcha de son ami et ce dernier, le regard enfiévré, tentait d'avancer.

-Dobe ? ça va ? hey ! qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Sasuke….hurlement.

-…..t'as appris ça ou toi ?

-Mal….tête….uuugghhhh.

-…….._bon apparemment ça le reprend…les réminiscences doivent le remettre sur pied…_

-Sasuke…..sasuke…danger. Le blond agrippait le sol, rompant comme il pouvait.

-Attends, calme toi Naruto. Le blond s'affaissa, perdant à nouveau connaissance.

_Qu'est ce que…mais il a quoi ? encore ses souvenirs ? pourquoi il a parlé de danger ? _Le brun attrapa sa gourde et aspergea Naruto, ce dernier se mit à trembler mais ne se réveilla pas, il était repartit dans ses souvenirs. Voyant qu'il ferrait bientôt nuit, Sasuke prit le blond dans ses bras et retourna dans leur abris.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura regardait ces deux compagnons, ils couraient depuis des heures et aucun d'eux ne montraient un signe de fatigue qui aurait pu leur permettre une pose. Plus ils avançaient et plus elle devenait impatiente, elle allait pouvoir avec de la chance revoir son ancien camarade, et cette seule pensée lui tirait un sourire et l'encourageait à continuer de courir.

Ils traversaient la forêt depuis des heures, la chaleur devenait étouffante, et Pakkun les guidait sans mal grâce à son flair et quelques indications qu'avaient laissé les autres chiens ninjas. Les cadavres étaient toujours là, ils s'arrêtèrent face à une énième bête, mais celle-ci était morte bien avant les autres. Sakura eut un haut les cœurs.

Kakashi la regardait en coin, et il fit un signe à Jiraya après avoir entendu un bruit. Ils étaient près du cadavre, Kakashi reconnaissait la marque mais ne voulait pas l'admettre, les faux espoirs sont tellement douloureux. Pakkun sortit d'un fourré et s'avança au milieu du trio.

-Alors ?

-…….l'on m'a dit qu'il se dirigeait vers un petit village, il pourrait y avoir du grabuge. C'est par là bas.

-Je vais l'invoquer, cela ira plus vite Pakkun. On rattrapera notre retard, il vaut mieux…

-C'est toi qui vois.

Kakashi s'écarta un peu de ses coéquipiers, enleva son gant et se traça une plaie sur l'avant bras. Sakura savait ce qu'il allait faire, mais par pour quoi. Il se baissa, appliquant au sol les signes qu'il fallait et hurla un nom. Dans une épaisse fumée apparut un énorme chien, bien plus grand qu'Akamaru. L'argenté lui caressa le museau et le clona en deux exemplaires, il monta sur le dos de l'animal, ses coéquipiers faisant de même sur les deux autres, Pakkun prit la tête et le groupe partit vers le petit village. La nuit finissait lorsqu'un long hurlement se fit entendre.

Ils atteignirent le village dans l'après midi, à leur vue, plusieurs portes se fermèrent précipitamment. Les acolytes se regardèrent en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Il marchait devant une maison à étage toute simple en brique lorsqu'ils virent la porte s'ouvrir.

-Sortez d'ici.

-……..

-Vos camarades sont repartis ce matin.

-Ils ont donc moins d'une journée d'avance.

-Que faisons nous senseis ?

-……Kakashi regarda son ancienne élève, elle n'avait jamais perdu cette manière de le nommer.

-Nous devrions passer la nuit ici Sakura et nous repartirons tôt.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils nous accueillent à bras ouverts Kakashi sensei. La jeune fille réajusta son sac et fit un pas en arrière.

-……… que savez vous ?

-Moi rien messieurs, ils ont juste dormi dans une chambre plus haut, mais ils n'ont rien laissé.

-Ils ?

-Un bleu et un pale.

-Et personnes d'autre ? Kakashi avait vu que la rosée semblait hésité à poser la question.

-Un jeune homme qui ressemblait au mec le plus pâle, et maintenant laissez ce village en paix. L'hôtelière regarda avec inquiétude son compagnon du bric à brac, la peur que le trio s'en prenne à eux devenant palpable.

-Ok. On ne va pas vous embêter plus m'dame. Merci monsieur pour cette infos.

Le plus vieux de la troupe repartit vers la forêt, Kakashi mit une main sur l'épaule de Sakura, ne pouvant voir sa face en cet instant qu'en tant qu'anbu elle devait garder cacher. Elle mit sa main sur celle de son camarade et suivirent l'homme aux crapauds. Ils établirent un camp et passèrent la nuit ainsi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto continuait de s'agiter, s'il n'avait eu sa veste, le bras pâle rougirait de diverses griffures. Le blond gémissait, il suait à grosse goutte, Sasuke faisait son possible pour le calmer, ce qu'il réussit de nombreuses heures plus tard. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il regarda son ami avec des yeux fiévreux, il alla se blottir contre son torse alors que l'Uchiha était retourné contre la paroi de la grotte. Le brun ne le rejeta pas et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ensemble ils s'endormirent sans aucun bruit que celui de leur respiration.

Sasuke sentit un regard insistant, il ouvrit les yeux. Naruto le fixait, il semblait à nouveau bien. Il attrapa Sasuke par la main, l'air impatient, et le tira à lui. Sasuke vit qu'au dehors la lumière était pale, il était encore à moitié endormi et l'entrain de son ami l'énerva, il enleva sa main de celle tannée qui le menait à la sortie et repartit vers son sac. Il se fit de quoi manger et Naruto sautait d'un pied sur l'autre, regardant avec inquiétude au dehors, l'implorant presque.

Kisame et Itachi se levèrent au première lueur, le plus impatient des deux ramena rapidement de quoi manger, mais leur repas fut maigre. Le brun jeta ce qu'il restait dans son verre un peu plus loin et ils effacèrent leur présence. L'Uchiha remit ses deux bras dans ses manches et l'autre enleva le bandage qui entourait son épée, sifflotant doucement. Itachi partit s'asseoir sur une branche, ferma les yeux et attendait patiemment. Kisame prit place contre un tronc en s'adossant. Comme s'ils avaient compris, le silence se fit, les sons habituels de l'éveil de la forêt n'avaient pas leur place autour de cet endroit.

Jiraya, Sakura et Kakashi ralentirent leur avancée, ils ne sentaient plus rien et Pakkun les avait prévenu de l'halte des deux Akatsukiens. Ils avançaient à pas de loups et décidèrent de se séparer. Kakashi resta avec Pakkun, Jiraya et Sakura se mirent ensemble et ils partirent chacun d'un coté.

Jiraya fit signe à sa collègue d'avancer doucement, elle se profila derrière un arbre, scruta les horizons rien. Kakashi plus loin lui fit un signe, lui non plus ne voyait rien à redire. Jiraya arriva près d'elle et la dépassa pour aller un peu plus sous un sorte de sapin. Elle fit signe à Kakashi, ce dernier avança de son coté et regarda Pakkun qui flairait un pied d'arbre. Jiraya se retourna vers elle, il lui fit un signe et son regard s'agrandit. Sakura comprit et se jeta en avant, évitant de justesse l'épée écaillée. L'argenté pivota sur lui-même et la vit au sol, il allait courir vers elle lorsqu'il vit une ombre dans son angle mort, il releva son bandeau frontal en même temps qu'il évitait le coup.

Le silence était toujours pesant, Pakkun aboya pour faire revenir la troupe de chiens ninjas, Itachi jaugeait l'anbu qui lui faisait face, toujours aussi neutre qu'à son habitude. Son collègue avait un rictus démoniaque, levant à nouveau son long sabre pour l'abattre sur sa proie qui essayer de reculer du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur le sol humide et mousseux. Jiraya courrait vers l'être bleu, ayant préparait une boule d'énergie ressemblant fort au rasengan dans l'une de ses mains.

Le combat avait commencé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto se redressa de toute sa hauteur, il écoutait le gazouillement des oiseaux d'après Sasuke, mais entendait les aboiements des amis de son ancien maître. Il ne tenait plus, il devait faire comprendre à Sasuke se qu'il se passait, quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne savait pas quoi exactement, il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose de sa nuit, mais il le savait, il devait aller vers ce qu'il se passait.

-Usuratonkachi, calme toi, c'est que des oiseaux.

-Chien.

-Hein ?

-Là…chien….danger…..le blond s'enervait, il avait la sensation que quelqu'un était en danger.

-Arrête, tu es encore malade, si tu te calmes pas tu vas nous faire une rechute baka.

-Sasuke….

-Non.

-……..

Le blond s'était levé, sa colère de ne pouvoir s'exprimer et du peu d'intérêt de son camarade était grande. Il s'avança vers le brun et lui prit la main, continuant de la tirer vers lui. Il fallait qu'il le suive.

Jiraya arriva vers la jeune fille et la poussa en arrière, profitant de l'appui qu'elle offrait pour poser la boule d'énergie sur le ventre de son adversaire, mais ce dernier la mit au contact de son épée, et le chakra fut absorbé. De sa main libre Kisame attrapa le sennin et le plaqua contre la lame qui aspira son flux énergétique. Pour l'en séparer, Sakura frappa le sol, le creusant et fit ainsi trébucher l'homme requin qui sauta un peu plus loin.

A coté, Kakashi regardait sans se troubler l'homme qui lui faisait face, il se tassa un peu et sortit son sabre, Itachi le regarda d'un œil maussade. Il sortit lui aussi un sabre de sous son manteau, et disparut près de son rival. Quelques coups furent échangés, mais leur dextérité à l'épée était presque la même, le brun se jeta en arrière, mettant une main à terre, penché qu'il était en avant, la troupe de chiens sortie du sol et tentèrent d'attraper le brun. Itachi eut un air blasé et les eut en plein vol, Kakashi rompit le sort avant que ces derniers ne s'écrase sur un arbre proche et fonça sur le brun.

-Naruto l'implorait du regard et Sasuke lâcha tout ce qu'il avait.

-t'as intérêt à ce que ce soit pour quelque chose d'intéressant.

-…ci

-Quoi ?

-..erci. le blond lui tendit son sabre et ses kunais et s'élança sur la paroi extérieure, l'attendant au sommet de la petite falaise.

Sasuke sortit et courut à la suite de Naruto, ce dernier ne cessait d'aller de plus en plus vite. L'Uchiha activa ses sharingans, cela lui permit de mieux suivre son acolyte qui n'était pas gêné plus que ça par la verdure.

Kisame eut un rire guttural, il venait d'enfoncer son sabre dans l'épaule du sennin, ce dernier invoqua un crapaud, mais le requin l'enferma dans une bulle et serra la main, la brisant comme s'il s'était s'agit du désert coffin. Sakura s'était relevée et enfonçait son sabre d'anbu dans le flanc de Kisame qui releva l'arme de Jiraya. Ce dernier se leva tandis que Sakura s'écrasait contre le tronc, le bras amochait par l'arme écaillée qui se fichait à présent dans l'une de ses cuisses. Il passa derrière Kisame et fit devenir ses cheveux aussi durs que de la pierre, s'y enroulant après l'avoir retenu par les aisselles. L'homme bleu se fit transpercé et sa rage devint immense, il arracha l'arme de la rosée, qui tomba à genoux et tentait déjà de se guérir, retenant ses larmes dues à la douleur éprouvée. Kisame réussit à se séparer de son ennemi, se retourna et lui enfonça dans les tripes son épée. Le vieil homme ne bougeait presque plus, son sang s'écoulant à foison. Pendant que Jiraya se vidait de son sang, Kisame se retourna et attrapa Sakura par la tête la soulevant de terre.

De son coté Kakashi tentait de résister au tsukyomi, mais la dernière tentative de son vis-à-vis fonctionna, déconcentré qu'il fut par le cri de sa coéquipière. Il tomba à terre et son corps se mit à trembler, le sang suintait de quelques plaies. Le combat avait été long et les deux membres de l'Akatsuki s'approchaient de leur but. Itachi leva son sabre au dessus de la nuque de l'Hatake, elle commençait à descendre, elle se rapprochait de son cou, et la tête se détacha du corps.

Plus ils avançaient et plus l'Uchiha sentait comme un malaise, Naruto accélérait toujours malgré la sueur qui perlait à son front. Il le vit stopper sa route juste avant qu'il ne le fasse vraiment et fit de même, la scène qui se déroulait en contre bas était sur le point de mal se finir pour le groupe de Konoha.

Sasuke vit Naruto se transformait sous la colère, comme une armure, elle l'enveloppa, il venait de voir l'état de son ancien maître, il se tenait la tête, il n'hurla pas, mais bondit et permuta Kakashi. La tête de ce dernier au sol redevint un morceau de souche, le blond laissa Kakashi plus loin, se ruant sur Kisame qui lâcha Jiraya. Ce dernier s'écroula au sol et continuait de se vider de son sang, Naruto commença à perdre le contrôle de Kyubi, il sentait que quelque chose se reveillait. Kisame qui tenait encore Sakura la lança vers le blond qui la réceptionna, lorsqu'il vit son état, un cri de colère résonna à travers la forêt, sa colère était telle qu'il résultat de son souffle une déflagration de vent, qui telle une tempête fit fléchir le requin. Il posa Sakura au sol, tenant sa tête dans ses mains, il souffrait encore.

Itachi avait repris son sabre et s'apprêtait à venir en renfort à son collègue, mais l'ombre de son petit frère se forma devant lui. Sasuke le regardait droit dans les yeux, il mit sa main sur son sabre et le sortit lentement de son fourreau. L'aîné eut un rictus et le cadet lui répondit par un sourire narquois.

Naruto perdit le contrôle à cet instant, il l'avait lâché et ne pensait plus à elle, il n'avait la haine que pour un être, et son instinct primaire lui disait de le détruire. Il fonça sur l'homme qui lui envoya plusieurs boules d'eau à grande vitesse, Naruto les évita sauf une, il griffa l'air et Kisame ne comprit que lorsqu'il vit sa peau se séparer en deux. Il sauta à temps en arrière, mais Naruto n'était déjà plus devant lui, il planta son épée dans le sol à l'endroit d'où sorti le blond, l'un de ses bras se sépara un court instant de son tronc, mais les morceaux se recollèrent presque instantanément. Naruto continua sa route, tombant en avant sur sa proie, la blessure ne l'ayant pas arrêté, il le plaquait au sol par ses queues et s'approcha de la gorge bleutée. Kisame entendit la respiration exciter de la bête et se fit arracher la gorge au moment ou il pénétrait sa lame dans le ventre du démon.

Naruto tomba en arrière, se roulant au sol, son énergie se faisait aspirer, il se retourna, se mettant à ramper, une longue traînée de sang prenait place sur le peu de centimètre qu'il avait parcouru. Sakura réussit à se lever, elle boita jusqu'à lui et mit ses mains sur le manche, elle se concentra et après deux essais, réussit à l'enlever du blond qui était redevenu normal, son énergie s'étant fait absorber par la lame spéciale. La blessure du blond avait du mal à se refermer, elle l'aida du mieux qu'elle put et prit une décision. Elle récupera sa sacoche tombée plus loin, attrapa une petite boite noire et en avala le contenu. Son chakra revint, elle referma la plaie à sa cuisse, en fit de même avec les quelques blessures qu'il lui restait. Elle s'approcha de Naruto mais ce dernier semblait sur le point de la mordre, il pointa Jiraya du doigt et tomba dans les pommes. A nouveau ressurgissait des souvenirs désordonnés, des bribes de son passé qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Sasuke venait de tomber à terre, son frère était toujours le plus rapide. Il émit une plainte lorsque la lame passa entre le muscle et l'os de son bras. Itachi l'attrapa à la gorge et le regarda dans les yeux, un combat se prolongea, pour le faire perdre, l'aîné bougea dans la plaie sanguinolente la lame devenue cramoisie. Sasuke hurla, il revivait encore ce qui le traumatisait le plus, il regardait à nouveau la scène impuissant, il entendait encore la voix de son frère.

Naruto voyait que Sasuke était tombé à genoux, le plus vieux des Uchiha avait sorti son katana et le posa doucement sur le torse d'albâtre. L'Uzumaki prit le peu de force qu'il lui restait, hurla le prénom de son ami, Sakura abattit le sol sous les pieds d'Itachi, Sasuke se réveilla et vit la situation dans laquelle il était. Kakashi arriva par derrière et le tint, le blond prépara un rasengan futon et le plus jeune Uchiha prépara la flamme spéciale de sa famille. L'Akamerasu se progagea avec le vent, Kakashi lâcha au dernier moment le brun et ce dernier se débarrassa de son manteau. Il l'avait évité. Sasuke se tenait déjà derrière lui et enfonça le chidori dans la cage thoracique de son frère, le fit tomber à genoux d'un pied et finit de le mettre hors d'état de nuire en lui brisant la colonne d'un violent coup de genou.

Itachi souffla dans un dernier soupir le nom de son frère suivit d'un léger rire, Sasuke ne le supporta pas et lui encastra la tête dans le sol à l'aide d'un chidori. Le dernier Uchiha qui boitait se retourna vers Naruto à terre, ce dernier respirait avec difficulté, il ne laissait personne s'approchait de lui. Jiraya au loin réussit à se mettre debout, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux de le voir vivant, Sakura essayait de poser sa main sur son visage pour l'aider et Kakashi enleva son masque animal. Naruto regardait de droite à gauche, s'imprégnant de chaque visage, mais plus il les voyait et plus il gainait. Sasuke s'avança jusqu'au blond qui s'agrippa fermement à lui, il gémissait, il pleurait, son crâne le faisait souffrir atrocement.

-Sa…suke…mal….

-…….Naruto, regarde moi dans les yeux….

-Mal…uuuggh, le blond devenait de plus en plus pale face à la douleur qui courrait sous son crâne.

-Dors dobe. Le brun avait activé une dernière fois ses yeux, le blond tomba sur lui.

-Sasuke…

-….je vais vous suivre, ne t'en fais pas Sakura.

-…..cela implique beaucoup de choses Sasuke, tu le sais. Kakashi n'avait même plus besoin de baisser la tête pour regarder son ancien élève.

-Hn. Mais si je m'en vais, il ne me pardonnera pas et pour le moment, il a réussi à retrouver que très peu la mémoire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. Et puis en même temps, je n'ai plus rien à faire, je n'avais pas prévu de vivre…et il a mit plusieurs fois sa vie en jeu pour moi, j'aimerais le lui rendre pour une fois. Le regard si froid était à présent apaisé.

-……il faut se reposer, tu nous raconteras ensuite.

-Hn. Le brun prit contre lui le blond et partit au pied d'un tronc.

-……..Naruto se lova contre lui et se mit à trembler légèrement, resserrant ses poings sur le haut déchiré de Sasuke. Ce dernier enleva ce qu'il lui restait de son haut et enveloppa le blond dont la cicatrice était visible à travers ce qu'il lui restait sur le dos.

-……. Sans autres cérémonies, le brun ferma les yeux et s'endormit calmement ne se souciant d'aucun regard.

-T'as plus aucune chance là Sakura…

-Je ne cherchais plus de toute façon. Vous allez bien Kakashi sensei ?

-…… la rosée s'approcha et se mit à le guérir.

-Comment ce fait-il que tu ais encore de l'énergie ? l'argenté s'était assis par terre pour recevoir les soins de sa collègue. Tu n'as tout de même pas pris de pilule ou des trucs du genre, c'est dangereux….

-Je sais senseis, mais quand il le faut il le faut. Je n'ai pas envi de rester inactive.

-Il va falloir que tu te reposes après ça.

-Hn après. La jeune fille s'évertuait à refermer une plaie net.

-…….Bon, et bien je m'occupe des corps les jeunes. Jiraya se retourna, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres devant les deux scènes qu'il avait pu vivre.

Lentement, il ramena les corps l'un près de l'autre, il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour enfermer les flammes qui brûlaient encore. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Sakura s'endormait près de ses anciens coéquipiers et Kakashi vint à lui et l'aida à s'occuper des corps. Les deux senseis regardait les jeunes adultes dormir, et se regardèrent inquiet, il fallait bouger, rester ici étant trop risqué pour eux si d'autres comparses de leurs ennemis venaient à eux. Plusieurs heures étaient passées entre la bataille et le nettoyage de celle-ci, Jiraya se pencha et voulut prendre Naruto à Sasuke. Le blond ouvrit des yeux mouillés, Sasuke resserra sa prise et ouvrit les yeux lui aussi, fixant le grand maître. Kakashi prit la rosée dans ses bras, elle se réveilla quelques instants puis se rendormit contre lui.

-Pardon de vous réveillez vous deux.

-….. le blond bailla et se rendormit, tirait trop tôt de son sommeil réparateur.

-Sais-tu où l'on pourrait s'abriter ?

-Hn.

Malgré sa fatigue, le brun prit contre lui Naruto et mena toute l'équipe au point d'eau. Plusieurs fois Jiraya crut que le brun allait laisser son ami se prendre le sol, mais il résista au mieux, prenant parfois de longues pauses. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, il faisait déjà nuit, le brun utilisa un katon pour faire un feu et il se rendormit avec Naruto tout contre lui. Ce dernier ne s'était pas réveiller de tout le trajet. Sakura avait fait les derniers mètres seule et inspectait la grotte. Kakashi se débarrassa de quelques affaires, les mis en boules et s'en servit comme oreiller. Elle finit par faire la même chose que son maître et Jiraya monta le premier tour de garde.

Kakashi montait la garde, il sentit une présence et vit Naruto passer près de lui, ils se regardèrent quelques instants et le blond fit un bond en arrière en voyant la main de l'argenté se levait. Il ne comprenait pas, il savait qu'il le connaissait, mais ne se rappelant aucun de ses rêves obligés, il ne savait s'il devait avoir peur ou non. Sachant que Sasuke leur faisait confiance, il lui jeta un dernier regard et disparut dans la nuit. Le jour commençait à pointer et le reste du groupe dormait toujours. Deux heures après le départ de Naruto, Sasuke sortit des bras de morphée et vint s'installer à coté de Kakashi.

-Salut.

-Salut Sasuke. Bien dormi.

-…..pourquoi de l'ironie dans votre réplique sensei ?

-Oh, vous étiez très proche.

-Tchhh, et alors ?

-Oh rien.

-Il est ou ?

-Partit, il y a un petit moment maintenant.

-Il était bien ?

-Mieux que lorsqu'il t'est tombé dans les bras.

-…….

-Tu as dit qu'il avait perdu la mémoire ?

-…….le brun se retourna et vit Sakura qui s'étirait en le regardant, Jiraya lui se grattait l'épaule mort de fatigue.

-Tu nous racontes ?

-Ok. Le brun raconta ce qu'il savait, les crises que le blond avait eu et ce qu'il faisait pour les calmer.

-Donc il se souviendrait de certains trucs et…

-Je ne sais pas, je pense que oui, il arrive à baragouiner maintenant en tout cas. Mais j'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il vous ait reconnu pourtant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il ne vous approche pas et ne vous à pas encore nommer.

-Combien de temps ça a pris avec toi Sasuke ? l'argenté regardait au dehors, attentif au bruit du vent.

-Ben….très peu de temps, on verra aujourd'hui de toute façon.

-Il faudrait que je l'examine.

-Quand il reviendra Sakura, je lui dirais de ne pas bouger.

-Merci Sasuke. La rosée se pencha et le serra dans ses bras. Ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir.

-Sasuke.

-Hn ? le brun se tourna vers l'entrée ou était apparu le blond et dont la face semblait trop neutre face à l'embrassade de Sakura.

-En haut, viande.

-J'arrive Dobe.

Le brun se leva sans un regard pour la rosée et attrapa la main du blond qui l'aida à se hisser sur la paroi. Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, il y avait de quoi manger pour tous, à la fin du repas, Sakura put à l'aide de l'Uchiha prendre la tête de Naruto en main. Ce dernier la regardait avec appréhension et ne sembla lui faire confiance que lorsqu'elle lui fit un sourire si semblable à ceux de son enfance.

-Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, il n'y a rien, ce doit être un blocage psychique, ça pourrait guérir avec le temps.

-……

I-l faudrait le confronter à son passé, ça l'aiderait peut être.

-Bon on y va les gosses ?

-Sasuke…

-Hn ? le brun reprenait les quelques affaires qu'il portait.

-Sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment tu seras accueilli…

-Sûrement pas à bras ouvert Sakura, huhuhu. Qui vivra verra.

-Baka.

La réplique surprit l'Uchiha qui n'en montra rien, elle montrait ainsi qu'elle n'était plus après lui et combien elle avait changé. Il la trouvé plus mure et moins faible, cela le fit sourire, Sakura avait évoluée. En milieu de journée, toujours sur leurs gardes, ils prirent la route de Konoha. Sasuke fidèle à lui-même parlait peu, Naruto semblait à nouveau bien mais ne s'éloignait jamais trop du brun. Un faucon vint trouver Jiraya qui finit par invoquer un crapaud et changea de direction, d'autres informations sur ce qu'il restait de l'Akatsuki venaient d'arriver. Kakashi le regarda s'éloigner, il invoqua son immense chien, le clona et ils partirent en direction de Konoha, le plus rapidement possible pour éviter toute embuscade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

La route fut faite très rapidement. Ils entrèrent dans le village, pour deux d'entre eux masqués, Kakashi renvoya les clones et le chien, trois pas plus loin, deux ombres tombèrent devant eux. Deux anbus qui tentèrent d'attraper Sasuke en le mettant à terre, ce dernier se laissa faire, mais les deux hommes se firent charger par Naruto qui continuait de se comporter comme une bête.

-Na..Na…impossible !

-Bonjour vous deux.

-Vivant ?

-On l'a retrouvé en compagnie de Sasuke. Nous allons de ce pas voir Tsunade Sama pour notre rapport.

-Mais…

-Oui c'est bien lui, il a juste un petit problème, mais …..

-Ça se réglera avec le temps. Le brun s'époussetait. On peu y aller maintenant ?

-Qui te permet de parler traître ?

-…….. Naruto s'était dressé devant l'Uchiha, l'air menaçant.

-Calme toi Dobe, tous va bien ok.

-……..

Sasuke avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du blond qui se recourba un peu. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face. Le plus virulent envers Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux de voir ainsi Naruto, et il activa ses yeux presque blanc, voyant pourtant que la circulation de son chakra était toujours la même qu'à l'époque.

-On va vous accompagner, on ne serra jamais de trop s'il y a du remous.

-Ok.

-Allons y.

Kakashi fit signe à Sasuke qui le suivit, suivit de Sakura et des deux autres anbus. Quelques personnes virent l'Uchiha et le reconnurent, tout comme le héros qui s'était suicidé quelques années auparavant et qui le tenait par la manche. C'est toujours dans cet ordre qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'audience devant la cinquième. Attablée à son bureau ou elle signait un ordre de mission urgent et qu'elle acceptait d'un hochement de tête un rapport, Tsunade entendit les murmures qui s'amplifiait autour d'elle. Elle ne leva la tête que lorsque le silence fut total dans la pièce.

-Que ! la blonde regardait les deux personnes sans masques.

-Bonjour Hokage sama, nous avons….Kakashi tira Sakura à lui.

-NARUTO !!! tu n'es pas mort !!! hahaha Tsunade se précipita jusqu'à lui, passant près de la rosée, les larmes aux yeux, riant de joie en le voyant.

-...Ramené Naruto que nous avons retrouvé à la bordure du pays, il était en compagnie de Sasuke Uchiha qui a accepté de revenir. Elle le prit dans ses bras, mais le blond tentait de sortir de sa prise, tremblant, son mal de tête avait repris et était devenu de plus en plus important à chaque pas qui le poussait à l'intérieur du village.

-Accepté de revenir….la cinquième leva deux prunelles marron suspicieuses vers celle corbeau qui semblait neutre.

-Oui, il a accomplit ce pour quoi il était parti et a décidé de revenir pour certaines raisons.

-Plus tard… qu'a Naruto, Sakura ? le blond gesticulait toujours et lorsqu'elle lui lâcha les joues qu'elle avait pincées, il était parti se réfugier derrière Sasuke en se tenant la face d'une main.

-Il a perdu la mémoire. Cela fait cinq ans qu'il vit comme une bête sauvage Hokage Sama. Je…

-Ok tu vas m'expliqué dans mon bureau. Shizune ! prends la suite ici, si tu rencontres un réel problème viens me voir. Vous deux, elle désigna les anbus qui les avaient accompagnés, emprisonnez le et….. ils s'emparèrent des bras de Sasuke.

-Calme toi Usuratonkachi. Le blond les avait déjà envoyé valser. T'en fais pas, tu pourras venir me voir je suppose.

-Ggggrrrrr….pars pas.

-C'est pas moi qui décide Dobe.

-……….les yeux du blond se posèrent sur la Godaime, la rage s'y était éveillée. Il montrait les crocs. Le silence dans la salle n'était trahis que par la respiration qui émanée de lui.

-Dis moi Naruto, tu as confiance en Sasuke ?

-….ami….Sasuke…gentil….plus mal. Son mal de tête était tel qu'il suait à grosse goutte, comme s'il avait été en plein été sous un soleil de plomb. Il tomba en avant et le brun le rattrapa. Il activa ses yeux et regarda Naruto.

-Dors pour l'instant. Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'écroula contre son torse. Sasuke l'enveloppa de ses bras protecteur et reprit son air neutre, regardant à nouveau avec impassibilité le nouvel Hokage.

-…….Sakura ?

-Il nous a aidé, il a été docile jusqu'ici, il est revenu de son plein gré et Naruto ne fait confiance qu'à lui.

-Pourquoi as-tu tué Orochimaru ? elle n'avait même pas daigné tourner les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-Il n'a pas respecté une promesse qu'il m'a faite.

-Qui était ? elle vit du coin de l'œil le regard noir se troubler quelque peu.

-De ne jamais toucher à mon ancienne équipe. _Et surtout pas à Naruto._

-……..Sakura a mon bureau, tu vas m'expliqué tout cela, Kakashi aussi. Shizune, fait parvenir un message à Jiraya, je veux sa version aussi. Vous deux, vous serez assignés à résidence…..on va vous prêter des appartements pour cela. Néji, je te sais implacable sur le sors de Sasuke, tu me fais une équipe, pas spécialement des anbus, qui tu veux. Elle fit un geste et on lui remit un dossier. Voici les personnes libres, vous les surveillerez.

-Bien Hokage Sama.

Le jeune homme tria le dossier et en ressortit quelques fiches. Il les confia à son partenaire qui se chargea d'aller les prévenir. Un autre anbu arriva avec des clés, deux hommes arrivèrent en passant la porte, l'un se mit à rire et l'autre eut juste un sourire camouflé derrière une épaisseur de vêtement.

-NARUTO !!! il est vivant ? j'y crois pas, comment il a fait ? c'est c'est….

-Kiba, calme toi, il dort tu vois pas.

-……hé Shino, le mec là à coté, ce serait pas….

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-Salopard ! Kiba attrapa un kunai et courut vers Sasuke, lorsqu'il lacéra le coté ou n'était pas Naruto, il ne rencontra que l'air.

-…..

-Que ? le châtain regardait ou pouvait être sa cible.

-Lorsqu'un ennemi porte un coéquipier évanoui, évite de foncer de front, il pourrait s'en servir comme bouclier. Le brun avait prit sa place près de Shino qui ne s'était pas départi de son calme olympien.

-Toujours aussi cynique ?

-Et toi toujours à jouer à cache cache avec tes vêtements ?

-………

-Lâche Naruto.

-Kiba tu te calmes ou je te mets pas sur la mission. Bon, allons y.

-Je te suis Néji. Sasuke qui portait Naruto dans ses bras fit un pas vers la porte et attendit de le voir bouger.

-Je ne te fais toujours pas confiance.

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire. Ton avis ne compte pas pour moi.

-………..

Néji ouvrit une porte épaisse dans un bâtiment proche, la fenêtre était fermée par des barreaux. De nombreux insectes investirent les barres, la porte étant gardées par les hommes. Néji leur fit un point et partit voir les autres personnes qu'il avait choisies.

-Hey Néji ?

-Ouais. Le Hyuga se retourna.

-Pourquoi tu nous as choisi au fait ? t'as pas peur qu'on se trompe dans notre jugement ou …

-Les insectes de Shino ne craignent pas ses yeux et ton flair te ferra sentir un changement d'atmosphère. Ensuite, je sais que Sasuke n'est pas dans vos cœurs, donc je n'ai pas hésité longtemps.

-Oh ok.

-Restez sur vos gardes les mecs, personne ne sait de quoi il est réellement capable pour le moment, n'oubliez pas qu'il a tué un sannin.

-Reçu. L'Inuzuka se mit sur ses talons et l'autre prit place sur une chaise qu'il avait traîné là.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke mit Naruto dans le lit, il y en avait deux, et il prit place dans le celui qui était proche de l'autre. Naruto se remit à grelotter, le brun le regarda quelque instants. _Qu'est ce que je fous dans ce bordel, t'étais censé être mort baka, et je t'aurais rejoint, je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Et en plus de ça je m'inquiète comme un taré ? c'est quoi ça une nouvelle maladie ?_ Comme pour lui répondre, Naruto l'appela doucement, murmurant cela avec un sourire. Sasuke ne chercha pas, lorsqu'il vit la main du blond battre l'espace vide près de lui à sa recherche, il rapprocha les matelas et s'y posa. Naruto se réagrippa à lui et le brun s'endormit.

Dans son bureau, Tsunade avait suivie toute la scène grâce à la boule de cristal du Sandaime. Depuis l'instant ou elle était entrée dans son bureau jusqu'à celui ou l'Uchiha s'était endormi prés du blond. Elle leva les yeux vers Sakura, cette dernière était impassible, la blonde soupira._ Je n'arrive plus à lire en elle, elle a trop changé ces dernières années…_ Elle fit signe à Sakura, cette dernière fit son rapport, elle expliqua tout ce qui avait été et Tsunade écoutait attentivement, sachant que de ce qu'elle entendrait, dépendrait son jugement.

-Qu'en penses-tu Sakura ?

-Vous vous fieriez vraiment à mon jugement ?

-…..

-J'ai été sa coéquipière.

-Mais tu ne prendrais aucun risque pour ce village.

-Non. Ni pour Naruto d'ailleurs. D'après moi Sasuke n'a plus aucun but. Lorsqu'il a tué son frère, je n'ai plus sentie de rage en lui. Il a prit Naruto contre lui et là…..

-On aurait dit qu'il avait trouvé la paix.

-Vraiment Kakashi ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi apaisé, et durant tout le retour, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi.

-Vous pensez donc qu'il ne trahirait plus ?

-…..non. l'argenté regardait la rosée qui répondait négativement d'un mouvement de la tête.

-Non Tsunade sama.

-……il faudrait réintégrer Naruto et j'aimerais vérifier une chose avec Sasuke.

-Vérifier ?

-Ne dites rien à personne. Je verrais ça en temps et en heure. Sakura, les premiers jours tu iras les voir, je vais faire circuler la nouvelle de leurs retour. Nous commencerons à les sortir sous surveillance. Il me faudrait près de Sasuke toujours un membre du clan aburame et que Yamato reste à disposition aussi…..si Naruto perd le contrôle…

-Hokage sama ? la blonde monologuait toute seule depuis peu.

-Hm. Vous avez repos, tu t'occuperas des soins pour Naruto s'il y a lieu. Kakashi pourrais tu me mettre tous cela par écrit le plus rapidement possible ?

-Bien.

-Bon, et bien profitez bien de vos vacances.

-Oui Hokage Sama.

Sakura et Kakashi sortirent ensemble du bureau de la blonde, ils partirent se changer et n'échangèrent aucune parole. Sakura prit la route de chez elle et Kakashi était toujours près d'elle, il ne disait rien. Ils arrivèrent devant la boutique de fleur et Sakura manqua un pas, elle regarda par la vitre et aperçu des ombres. Elle frappa alors à la porte.

-Hey Sakura de retour ?

-Bonsoir Ino.

-Chiakiiiiii, Sakura est de retour. Une cavalcade se fit entendre.

-Je suis désolé pour Shino je…

-Bof c'est son boulot, alors ils sont de retour ?

-Oui. Le sourire de Sakura n'avait plus été ainsi depuis des années, Ino eut une face de surprise et le petit garçon sauta dans les bras de l'amie de sa mère.

-Bonsoir Ino.

-Oh ! Bonsoir Kakashi sensei, je ne vous avez pas vu, comment allez vous ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Oh bien aussi, on ne peut mieux….alors qu'on viendrait vous m'achetez quelques… mais l'argenté l'empêcha de continuer en lui mettant une main devant la bouche.

-……..Sakura ne disait rien, serrant contre elle l'enfant qui lui fit signe de la remettre au sol. Il disparut alors.

-Il risque d'avoir du boulot pour un moment.

-Pas de problème, du moment qu'il peut voir de temps à autre son fils. Et je peux aussi aller le voir…

-Hmmm.

-……..Chiaki était revenu et lui tendait une rose rouge et fit de même avec Kakashi.

-Hé ? la jeune fille prit une légère teinte et l'argenté détourna le regard.

-Hahahaha, il ne s'est jamais trompé sur ses choses là et tu le sais Sakura. Alors on me faisait des cachotteries ?

-Euh…non…que….le rire du petit garçon la tira de sa gêne et elle le chatouilla quelques instants puis se tourna vers son amie.

-Je vais y aller Ino, demain je vais devoir aller les voir, dès que possible je les fais passer par ici ?

-Ok. Mais il n'y a aucun problème avec Sasuke ?

-S'il y en avait un, je ne vous mettrais pas en danger. Tu verras bien.

-Ok pas de problème. Bonne soirée.

-Au revoir Ino…..bye Chiaki.

La jeune fille ne pouvait se résoudre à le remercier pour la rose, elle lui passa juste une main dans ses cheveux caramel et les ébouriffa. Kakashi leur fit un signe et les suivit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez elle, elle se tourna vers son ancien sensei et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Bonne soirée Kakashi sensei.

-……bonne nuit Sakura. il s'éloigna de quelques pas lorsqu'elle murmura son prénom. Oui ?

-Euh…..vous achetez quoi comme fleurs chez Ino, sensei ?

-……..des fleurs de cerisier, j'aime leur parfum.

-……a..ah….ses joues la brûlée, cela faisait tellement longtemps que cela ne lui était arrivé.

-…….

Kakashi revint à elle et dénuda sa face. Doucement il se pencha vers elle, lui laissant le temps de fuir si s'était ce qu'elle désirait. La rosée ne bougea pas, il atteignit ses lèvres dans un baiser chaste, posant juste sa bouche sur sa comparse. Il se relevait déjà, elle avait juste fermée les yeux, et lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il repartait, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa bien moins délicatement. L'argenté gloussa et elle ria, sa porte se referma sur eux deux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il y avait du bruit dans la pièce. Naruto regardait à l'extérieur par la fenêtre et se touchait la tête.

-t'as encore mal au crâne ?

-Sasuke.

-Réponds Dobe.

-Depuis ici oui.

-Tiens tu sais dire d'autres trucs.

-Oui.

-C'est grâce à tes crises ?

-Sais pas, viens comme ça.

-Ok. Tant mieux. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ici ?

-Sais pas.

-Tu te rappelles de tes rêves ?

-…..non.

-…..c'est pas grave Dobe, fait pas cette tête. Viens par là.

-……..

-Ils sont venus donner à manger ? Sasuke regarda à l'extérieur et vis que l'après midi était bien entamé.

-Non.

-Deuxième soleil depuis ici. Naruto souriait toujours et s'était assis près de lui.

-Ah oui…on dors depuis tout ce temps. _C'est quoi ce bordel ? depuis quand j'ai besoin de tant dormir moi ?_

-Oui.

-Hm, tiens. Le brun sortit ce qu'il lui restait de ses courses, c'est-à-dire deux pommes.

-Eh bé, Orochimaru t'as rendu bien sympa toi.

-Hn ? Kiba se tenait dans l'entrée et portait deux plateaux, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

-Pousse toi Kiba, va prendre ta pause ensuite, je prend la relève.

-T'es sur Sakura ? tu reviens à peine de mission.

-Oui et vous ça fait deux jours non stop là. Où est Néji ?

-Suis là.

-Faudrait peut être remplacer Shino non ?

-Ouais, je suis allé voir son père, il devrait arriver.

-Ok. Bon, je vous ai amené des ramens.

-Ramens ! ramens !

-Ben sympa le copain, il nous oublie mais les ramens non ?

-Pfff, au bout de deux ans il oublie un visage, alors tu penses au bout de cinq….

-Huhuhu. Sasuke riait doucement et glaça le sang de l'Inuzuka qui faillit en lâcher ses plats et vexa encore plus le maître des insectes.

-C'est vrai ça, comment ça se fait au fait Sasuke ? Naruto avait laissé Sakura l'examiner lorsque Sasuke avait ri et avait accepté le ramen que Kiba lui mettait en main.

-Je pensais qu'il aimait toujours ça, alors je lui en avais acheté.

-……….un rictus prit chaque personne présente.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien Sasuke.

-………

-Juste que ça rejoint ce que je disais hein Sakura, il est devenu sympa, c'est pas normal.

-………

-NARUTOOOOooooooooo

-Oh, bonj….

-NARUTOOOooooooo bououuu houuuuu houuuu Na…Na…NAruTOOOO

-Vous lui faites peur la sensei. Iruka tentait d'attraper le blond qui s'était réfugier tout poil hérisser sur une armoire.

-Mais mais Naruto c'est moi, c'est Iruka….

-……le blond sembla réagir au nom, il posa son bol finit et regarder l'homme lui faisant face.

-Tu es vivant, au Naruto comme je suis content. Le brun à la coupe en brosse se frotta le bout du nez d'un doigt en souriant, pleurant de joie.

-I..ka…ruka…Grrrr…Iruka.

-…..TU TE SOUVIENS DE MOI !!!! le blond descendit de son perchoir et lui fit face, l'examinant sans pour autant trop s'approcher et évitant tout geste de son tuteur.

-Iruka…..le blond se sentait mal, il regarda Sasuke et ce dernier le réceptionna avant sa chute.

-Il a l'air de réagir….en fait…..nooon.

-Qu'est ce qu'y a Sakura ?

-Je pense que…..attends. Sasuke dit moi….

-Hn ?

-A partir de quel moment est ce qu'il t'a fait confiance. Le brun le remettait dans le lit et partit jusqu'au petit lavabo prendre un linge mouillait pour lui éponger le front.

-Confiance ? ch'ai pas.

-Réfléchit.

-Lui demande pas trop Sakura, on lui a toujours demandé le style pas l'intelligence.

-La ferme Kiba, c'est sérieux ! Alors ?

-Il m'a approché lorsque je l'ai appelé et que je me suis mis à l'observer sans bouger. Ensuite, ben je me suis présenté….il a eut mal au crâne….. Et apparemment après il s'est souv…..je vois ou tu veux en venir…

-Heiiiin ? le maître chien les regardait comme s'ils étaient fou, Shino remuait la tête, il avait compris lui aussi.

-Oui….tu lui dis ton nom et ses souvenirs doivent mieux se focaliser que si s'était des bribes qui lui revenait. On ne lui a pas vraiment dit qui on était, nous nous sommes justes -nommés les uns les autres devant lui et il devait avoir des réminiscence, mais pas focaliser……peut être que si l'on y passait un par un…..

-Ça risque de le fatiguer énormément tu ne crois pas Sakura ?

-…..ouais un max Sasuke, mais tu vois comment faire autrement ?

-…….

-Alors on va y aller par petite dose. D'abord, un essai. Vous deux dehors, sensei on va commencé par vous, après ce sera mon tour. A son réveil on saura ce qu'il en retourne.

-………

-Deux heures plus tard, la crise semblait passée, Naruto ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas lâché, il se tourna vers Iruka et lui fit un sourire. L'ancien professeur du trio s'avança et posa sa main sur le blond qui le laissa faire, apparemment il se rappelait de lui.

-Ca va aller Naruto ?

-……..

-Réponds lui Usuratonkachi.

-Oui.

-Tu te souviens de moi ?

-Iruka…..gentil.

-……tu te souviens de quoi Dobe ?

-…..pas tout. Le blond semblait désolé, il offrit cependant un sourire à Iruka. Comme un papa….pour moi.

-…..merci Naruto. Iruka pleurait de joie.

-Sasuke……le brun le regardait, neutre.

-Tu veux continuer ?

-Mais tu n'as pas trop mal Naruto ?

-Non, continuer. Le blond la regarda, il avait comprit ce qu'il se passait, il n'arrivait pas à tous se rappeler, mais il voyait la différence.

C'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent avec Sakura, le blond resta fiévreux toute la nuit. Sakura resta près d'eux et Iruka repartit avec pour mission de trouver Kakashi. A l'aube, Naruto se mit à mieux respirer, il se réveilla près de Sasuke et Sakura dormait dans un fauteuil. Il descendit du lit tout doucement et ses deux compagnons se réveillèrent (on est ninja ou on ne l'est pas hein…). Naruto prit Sakura dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Je suis désolé Sakura.

-Na…de quoi tu parles ?

-Ce jour là, j'aurais pas du faire ça devant toi….désolé…..

-Naruto mais….

-S'était le seul moyen de sauver Konoha…je le referais autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Désolé pour ça.

-Na….. Mais le blond était retombé, rattrapé par Sasuke avant de se prendre le sol. Il dormait.

-……..Le brun remettait les mèches blondes qui encadrait gracieusement le visage tanné.

-Je….je….il nous a tous sauvé, même ceux qui l'ont détestés lui ont pardonnés, sauf pour les plus cons. Mais ça on n'y peut rien, il en faut toujours hé hé hé. Elle pleurait elle aussi, tout comme Iruka plus tôt dans la soirée.

-Le soir où il est mort, enfin censé l'être, je me suis réveillé. Je l'ai vu faire et j'ai hais Orochimaru autant que j'ai hais mon frère.

-Il nous a toujours sauvé.

-Faut croire. Kakashi n'est pas loin, sèche tes larmes, il n'aimerait pas te voir ainsi.

-………

-J'ai vu la différence pendant notre retour.

-…….. jaloux ?

-Dans tes rêves. Le brun avait un rictus narquois.

-Et toi, tu penses faire quoi avec N….

-Bonjour vous trois, Iruka m'a dit de venir.

Kakashi était entré, les mains pleines d'un sac de pain au chocolat chaud et d'un thermos. Sakura l'accueillit d'un sourire et ne continua pas sur sa lancée, Sasuke lui fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mais la question lui trottait dans la tête. Il ne savait que penser sur le sujet. Il savait ne pas être attiré par les hommes…..mais il n'avait jamais regardé réellement une femme. Et s'était la première fois qu'il s'occupait de quelqu'un d'autre ainsi, et même s'il s'empechait de se l'avouer, il s'en était rendu compte : _je n'aurais et je ne ferrais pas ça pour tout le monde……_.

Le brun était parti dans ses pensées, et se fut une ombre devant sa face qui le réveilla. Naruto se tenait devant lui, il était à nouveau bien, il gloussait devant sa face surprise de le voir si proche. Le blond avait un pain au chocolat dans la bouche et naturellement, sans avoir rien calculait, Sasuke se pencha et en prit une bouchée. _Qu'est ce que je viens de faire ? Là ? Juste à l'instant ?faites qu'ils n'aient rien vu…_Mais le sourire de Sakura et Kakashi devant leur café lui prouvait le contraire. Ils ne firent pourtant aucun commentaire, Naruto avala son pain au chocolat et partit en prendre deux autres dont l'un qu'il lui tendit.

Le petit déjeuner fut rapidement fini, Sakura l'examina mais ne trouva rien à redire, le blond se planta de lui-même devant Kakashi et attendit. Lorsque celui se présenta, il porta une main à sa tête, il avait déjà vu certaines scènes, mais à présent il pouvait faire encore plus de lien. Il connaissait toutes ces personnes.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il se réveilla la tête sur les genoux de L'Uchiha, ce dernier lisait tranquillement, une main sur son livre et l'autre jouant avec l'une de ses mèches. Naruto regarda celui qui lui faisait face comme si s'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il se redressa, le brun posa son livre et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui Sasuke.

-Tu te rappelles de quelques choses de précis Naruto ?

-…….Sakura…. continuer….plus.

-Bien on va demander à Shino et Kiba de le faire et ensuite…la rosée partait vers la porte.

-En même temps.

-Hein ?

-Mais ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée, tu risques de souffrir…Kakashi lisait tout en tenant d'un doigt sa tasse.

-Sasuke…..son regard était implorant.

-Tu penses pouvoir le supporter Dobe ?

-Oui.

-Sakura, on augmente la dose. Qui est là ?

-Attends, on va pas faire ça n'importe comment. Il est plus proche de certains que d'autres.

-Hn. Sakura écrivit quelques noms sur une feuille.

-Kakashi, va chercher les personnes sur cette liste.

-Ok. L'argenté sortit et disparut dans une petite tornade de feuille.

Il ramena les personnes que la rosée lui avait demandées. Elle sortit les briefées sur ce qu'il se passait et les jeunes femmes hochèrent de la tête. Heureusement pour elle, les kunoichis n'était pas en mission. Ino avait arrêté pour ses activités de ninjas et ne les reprenait que dans les cas de force majeures, Tenten continuait de s'entraîner et était devenu sensei de trois élèves tout comme Hinata. Elles entrèrent et virent Sasuke près de la fenêtre continuant de lire, impassible. Naruto était assis près de lui et était pale. Sakura fit un signe à Shino et celui-ci entra, faisant un signe à son père qui prit sa place.

Les filles regardaient Naruto, mais leurs regards s'égaraient aussi sur Sasuke. Ce dernier ne leur donna aucun regard, comme une statue, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Naruto n'aimait pas les regards accusateurs et mauvais qui étaient posés sur son acolyte, mais il ne faisait rien car elles ne faisaient rien.

-Alors s'était vrai…

-Bonjour Naruto.

-Na…Naruto Kun ? le blond regarda la brunette, sérieux comme un pape. Il les dévisageait toutes.

-Allez y les filles. Kakashi, tiens une autre liste et va donner cela à l'Hokage.

-C'est parti. L'argenté lui caressa la joue, geste qui n'échappa à personne et qui en fit sourire certaines. Chiaki lui qui était resté dehors avec son père et fit un sourire à Kakashi qui y répondit par un clin d'oeil.

-Moi c'est Tenten. La jeune fille prit place face à lui sur une chaise, un petit sourire mutin sur la face, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Hi…Hinata. La jeune fit rosit moins qu'à son habitude et partie s'asseoir sur une autre chaise.

-Shino. Le garçon prit place sur un petit banc.

-Et moi c'est Ino. La blonde se mit en tailleur entre les jambes de son mari, souriant et s'accoudant sur sa cuisse.

-Merci.

Naruto s'adossa au pied de la chaise de Sasuke et ferma les yeux, sa lèvre inférieure tremblée légèrement. Les personnes présentes le regardèrent, ils voyaient sous ses paupières ses yeux faire des allers retour de gauche à droite d'une manière fulgurante. Au bout d'une heure, il les ouvrit à nouveau, ils brillaient légèrement, Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers le point d'eau de la pièce et se rinça le visage.

-Naruto ?

-Je vais bien. Merci les filles….Shino…. je t'ai pas oublié cette fois ?

-Hmpf.

-Hahaha. Sakura, je veux voir les autres ? le blond évolua un peu près des autres, mais ces deux plus proches compagnons voyait qu'il hésitait encore un peu.

-Il nous faut du temps pour les rassembler Naruto. Mais il n'y avait aucune mission d'importance dernièrement, ils devraient tous être présent bientôt.

-Ok. Je vais dormir un peu. Tenten lui faisait un signe de la main et partait déjà, en ouvrant la porte, le fils d'Ino entra et regarda le blond.

-…… le petit garçon se dirigea vers ses parents sans lâcher le regard de Naruto un seul instant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Chiaki.

-……

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto et toi ?

-…..il ne parle pas Naruto. Lui c'est Chiaki.

-…..héhéhé il est plutôt mignon.

-Bien sur c'est mon fils. Ino prit dans ses bras le garçon et partie vers la sortie. A bientôt Naruto.

-Bye. Le blond agita la main et sourit à Shino qui sortit à sa suite, remettant en place ses lunettes. Le petit garçon se retourna et lui fit un sourire auquel le blond répondit aussi.

-Naruto.

-Hn ?

-Tu te souviens de beaucoup de choses ?

-J'ai un mal de tête constant. Je vais dormir un peu, c'est encore confus.

-En tout cas tu arrives à articuler. C'est déjà ça. Sakura s'égarait encore autour de sa tête.

-Na..naruto….

-Oui Hinata. Le blond se tourna vers elle, un sourire fatigué sur la face.

-Je..je suis contente que …tu sois encore vivant.

-….moi je suis content d'être de retour et de vous revoir.

La Hyuga sortie, fière d'elle, elle avait pu embrasser le blond sur le front sans s'évanouir. Elle se tourna vers la porte toujours ouverte et Kiba la regarda de travers, elle eut un petit rire et se réfugia dans ses bras, l'autre couple s'était un peu attardé et une conversation se fit. Sakura ferma la porte et Naruto s'écroula d'un bloc sur le matelas qu'il trouva inconfortable, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il réalisa ce qui n'allait pas et se traîna jusqu'au brun.

-Sasukeeee.

-Hn ? le brun continuait à lire.

-Je veux dormir.

-Et ben dors. Le brun tourna une page.

-……

-Quoi ?

-Je peux dormir à coté de toi ? seul les yeux du brun bougèrent.

-…………

-Je vous laisse les mecs. Sakura sortie à l'extérieur, s'intégrant à la conversation.

-Tu m'as dit que tu te souvenais non ?

-Oui, pas de tous, mais oui.

-Et qu'elle était notre relation ?

-……. Les yeux charbons étaient neutre.

-……..Les yeux rouges étaient blessés. Bonne sieste Naruto.

-……….merci Sasuke. Le blond se releva et partit se coucher.

Le blond se coucha sur le coté, d'où ne pouvait le voir le brun. Ce dernier s'en voulait, mais il n'avait pas supporté la joie qu'il avait eue lorsque Naruto était venu le quémander. La respiration de ce dernier était devenue régulière, Sasuke repartit dans sa lecture. Au bout d'une demi heure, il posa son livre, il relisait la même ligne depuis un bon moment et était fatigué. Il tourna la tête et vit que Naruto tremblait, il voulut donc le couvrir. Mais le blond se réveilla en hurlant, repoussant d'instinct le brun puis s'agrippant en voyant à qui il avait à faire. Sasuke ne comprenait rien et avait les bras ballant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Tous étaient là. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Néji se précipita pour séparer Naruto de Sasuke, mais ce dernier lui mit un coup de griffe. Ses yeux luisaient et il haletait, son regard était mauvais et il semblait vraiment mal. Yamato se tint prêt, mais Saï mit une main devant lui, Sasuke avait retenu le coup et Naruto, en voyant le sang de l'Uchiha, semblait s'être tétaniser.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dobe ?

-……

-Naruto ? Sakura s'était avancée et il sortit de sa rêverie.

-J'ai..j'ai…

-……..

-J'ai quelque chose en moi….les tremblements reprirent, le blond ne pouvait les contrôler et ses yeux reflétaient sa peur.

-…….

-De quoi il parle ?

-Il a quoi en lui ?

-…….. Naruto les regardait tous, même eux ne savaient pas.

-Sa voix, j'entends sa voix…..Sasuke….Sasuke……le blond tremblait contre son torse ou il était toujours accroché. Personne ne disait rien.

-………

-Sasuke…..la voix du blond était cassée. Le brun le regarda et tourna la tête vers les autres, le danger s'était eux, il allait être vulnérable.

-Sakura, je reviens….

-….ok, je fais gaffe.

Sasuke activa ses sharingans, Néji se tint prêts à tout, Lee serra les poings, Shino sortit quelques insectes, Kiba calma Akamaru d'un geste lent. Personne n'avait confiance en l'Uchiha, mais Sasuke n'en eut rien à faire, il fixa les fentes noires et il quitta son corps. Naruto sentit sa main dans celle d'un autre, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que son rival la lui tenait et le guidait dans un dédale de couloirs. Après quelques instants, il entendit la voix de son ami faire écho sur les murs.

-tu es ici dans ton esprit.

-……

-Tu as effectivement quelque chose en toi, je ne sais pas qui tu as mis au courant et celles à qui tu n'as rien dit.

-…….

-Je vais te dire ce que j'en sais, le reste….et bien j'espère que tu t'en souviendras.

-……….le blond resserra entre ses doigts la main rassurante de son ancien coéquipier et entra à sa suite dans une immense pièce.

-Bonjour Naruto. La voix grave et inquiétante de Kyubi résonna à leurs tympans.

Dans la pièce, ils regardèrent tous Sakura, mais elle ne répondit pas à leur interrogation sourde. Sasuke sembla se réveiller d'un long rêve et continua de regarder Naruto. Les yeux de ce dernier s'était adoucis, il fut comme perdu quelques secondes puis se tourna vers la petite assemblée. Ceux qui étaient déjà passés, savaient qu'il n'y aurait plus. Ils sortirent donc, laissant derrière eux ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore présentés.

-Naruto ?

-Tout va bien Sakura. J'ai compris ce que s'était.

-……..

-Merci Sasuke le blond lui mit une tape sur l'épaule et partit se rafraîchir. Lorsqu'il revint, l'Uchiha était retourné à sa lecture.

-Toujours aussi égocentrique celui là…..mais Néji stoppa, les yeux de Naruto s'étaient durci.

-Sakura, je voudrais continuer.

-Ce n'est pas prudent Naruto, tu as bien vu…

-Ce n'est rien, je m'étais oublié moi-même, je me suis juste souvenu de ce que j'étais.

-……..

-Vos têtes me disent quelque chose, mais je n'y arrive pas…..

-Moi c'est Néji.

-Kiba et lui c'est Akamaru. Le chien était couché en travers de l'entrée, montant la garde et émit un jappement.

-Choji. Il replongea sa main dans son paquet de chips.

-Lee ! l'élève de Gaï lui fit une pose nice guy, sourire à l'appui.

-Galère, moi c'est Shikamaru.

-Moi Konohamaru. Le garçon ne se sentait pas à l'aise parmi tous ces adultes et partit s'asseoir à même le sol un peu plus loin, bientôt rejoint par l'ancien élève de son oncle.

-Saï, le jeune homme lui fit un sourire figé.

-Et moi j'étais ton maître, Jiraya.

Le blond les regarda un par un et ferma les yeux. La rosée leur fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent ou ils purent. Près d'une heure trente plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux, Sakura se retourna surprise. Ses souvenirs lui revenaient de plus en plus rapidement et là, ils avaient battu un record de vitesse.

-Alors Naruto, tu te rappelles de nous ?

-Je…..il se prit la tête dans les mains…..je……Sasuke posa son livre et partit au petit frigo un peu plus loin.

-……….certains regards avaient suivi le mouvement de l'Uchiha.

-Je….me souviens de beaucoup de choses, mais c'est encore confus….j'ai besoin de dormir un …..

-Hey Naruto !!!

Mais Sasuke l'avait rattrapé et bénissait sa rapidité. Il coucha le blond et posa la couverture sur le blond. Puis il retourna au frigo ou il rangea la boisson qu'il avait préparée pour son compagnon mais qui ne servait plus à rien et essuya ce qu'il avait lâché par terre. Le silence était toujours pesant, Sakura apposa ses mains sur chaque tempe cuivrée et n'aperçut rien de bien angoissant. Sasuke revint vers eux, reprit sa place et son livre.

-Je ne comprends pas Sasuke. Si tu te soucis de Naruto comme on viens de le voir depuis qu'on est là….pourquoi es tu parti ? Shikamaru le regardait implacable.

-……..

-Ça lui aurait fait moins mal. Jiraya avait un regard effrayant. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne serait pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Le sannin prit la porte sur cette dernière parole.

-……

-Tu réponds Uchiha.

-J'avais plus urgent.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Pourquoi devrais je te répondre à toi ? t'as remplis ton rôle, casse toi.

-Sale ….Néji avait attrapé le brun par le col et le soulevait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de sa chaise, sa colère était immenses.

-Lâche le. Naruto s'était réveillé et ses yeux étaient terrifiant. Lorsque le chatain lâcha sa proie, Naruto attendit de le voir reculer jusqu'à l'endroit ou il s'était tenu.

-Tu dormais pas Dobe ?

-……….mais la Dobe n'arrêtait pas de fixer l'autre jeune homme.

-Naruto, calme toi. Sasuke posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-……….

-Bon, merci les gars, on va les laisser ok.

La rosée les traîna dehors et des messes basses s'élevèrent. La porte se referma et Sasuke repoussa Naruto qui se recoucha sans émettre un son. Le brun lui donna finalement à boire, son acolyte s'endormit ensuite. Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien à l'extérieur, le brun se coucha près de son camarade. Dans un autre endroit, un sourire éclaira une face tandis qu'une ride soucieuse en barrait le front.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke entendit quelqu'un frappait à la porte, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Naruto dormir contre lui. Il se dégagea, il ne savait plus quoi penser n'y faire. Il se dirigea vers le petit lavabo et se rinça la face alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

-Bonjour Sasuke.

-Hn.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous deux. Enfin ça dépend. Naruto tu te sens mieux.

-Ne ? bonjour Sakura. le blond se leva et rejoignit Sasuke. Oui ça peut aller.

-Aujourd'hui on va sortir alors.

-Sortir ?

-Ouais, j'ai eu la permission.

-Je serais surveillé comme un chien en cavale.

-…….

-Usuratonkachi, va avec Sakura. Moi je reste là.

-Non Teme, tu viens avec moi.

-Tu peux sortir sans moi baka.

-……… le blond retourna dans le lit et regardait de travers Sasuke.

-Ton caractère pourri qui revient ? ça me manquait tiens.

-………

-Pfff, arrête de faire la gueule, je viens.

-Héhé, merci Sasuke.

Ils sortirent, Naruto respira à pleins poumons, Sasuke le suivait de près, toujours l'air neutre. Sakura était derrière eux, près des deux gardes qui les suivaient. Le blond se retourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres, Sasuke fit comme lui, le sourire en moins. La jeune fille ria, son rêve se réaliser enfin, elle se mit à leur niveau et ils reprirent leurs route, comme dans l'ancien temps, ou tous regardaient l'Uchiha comme un héros mais pas l'Uzumaki. Maintenant, le regard des gens était différend, sauf ceux neutre des personnes qui ne les reconnaissaient pas. (ouais le village est grand et ils sont pas tous ninjas…je crois ? mdr)

La rosée leur fit donc une petite promenade, leur montrant combien la ville avait pu changée par endroit. Ils longeaient une rivière lorsque le blond s'arrêta, il regardait un petit pont en contrebas avec attention. Sasuke stoppa juste à coté, les deux hommes les regardaient et Sakura ne comprenait pas.

-……

-Ça m'a lair bien lointain….

-Ça c'est vraiment passé ?

-Ouais.

-……je suis content de te connaître Sasuke.

Naruto reprit sa route et le groupe le suivit, ses pas le guidaient, il repassait par des endroits qui à chaque fois lui disaient quelque chose. Sakura lui expliquait ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et appris ainsi que son appartement était toujours vacant. Malgré son acte héroïque, personne n'avait voulu y aller. Ils y allèrent et le blond retrouva ses affaires de ci de là, rien ou presque n'avait bougé, seule les plantes n'étaient plus là et les meubles étaient recouvert d'un fin tissus.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, ils rencontrèrent quelques connaissances, le blond leur fit fête, tout comme eux, il parlait et riait et cela comblait ceux à qui il avait manqué. Hinata ne put s'attarder et fut remplacée par Iruka qui était de sortie avec des élèves de l'académie. Il se retint de pleurer, mais échangèrent nombreux sourires et gestes amicaux, puis le devoir rappela le professeur. Naruto reprit sa route et hésita deux secondes à un carrefour, il regardait l'une des route, comme obnubilé, et avança de plus en plus vite.

-Hey Naruto tu vas ou ?

-……Sasuke se mit à courir à sa suite, suivit des autres.

-RAMEN !!!

-Hé ? oooooh c'est pas vrai !!! ils s'étaient pas foutus de ma tronche ! t'es de retour mon gars ? C'EST MA TOURNEE !!!!!

-Merci boss !

Le blond avalait à nouveau ramen sur ramen, Sakura était découragée et se tenait près de lui avec un thé, Sasuke souriait à moitié et terminait son premier bol. Quatre ombres se profilèrent à l'entrée, et ils s'attablèrent près de l'ancien groupe 7. Sakura ouvrit la bouche et salua le groupe, Sasuke continua de n'y prêter aucune attention, mais son compagnon avait posé ses baguettes et fixait par aller retour deux personnes. L'une aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux blonds, l'autre, calme, aux yeux turquoise et à la chevelure de sang.

-Je….je suis sur….je vous connais.

-Tsunade, Hokage du village.

-Gaara. Le Kazekage était plus que calme et ne clignait toujours pas des yeux.

-Temari. Elle eut un sourire coquin et fit un signe à un garçon qui arrivait derrière le groupe. Shikamaru vint s'asseoir près d'elle, accompagné par Choji.

-Kankuro, main droite du Kazekage.

Le regard azur était devenu vitreux, le blond ferma les yeux quelques instants et vacilla, Sasuke passa son bras autour des épaules de son acolyte et le maintint sur son tabouret. Lorsque le blond rouvrit les yeux, Sasuke le lâcha et prit le thé que lui offrait le vieil homme à l'air inquiet. Le silence était total, alors le brun suivit leurs regards et regarda donc Naruto.

-……

-Ça y est, tu es totalement revenu ? Sasuke le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-…….

-Naruto tu vas bien ? la rosée tendit la main vers lui et l'examina de nouveau.

-Je suis parti…longtemps ?

-Cinq ans.

-……

-Alors Naruto, ça va ? la blonde le regardait un sourire en coin, angoissée de le voir, comme tous, si calme.

-……..un magnifique sourire lui éclaira ses traits fatigués.

-….je serais Hokage !!! je vous l'avez bien dit que je mourrais pas avant non ?

-……baka. La femme la plus forte de Konoha riait, pleurait et tremblait, ces paroles la rassuraient tellement et personnes ne savait comment réagir face à cela.

Quelques blagues reprirent, quelques ramens furent avalés. Tsunade était heureuse de voir le jeune homme ici, près d'eux, la malédiction du collier n'avait donc pas marché. Mais il restait le cas Sasuke, que faire de l'Uchiha. La population le craignait et elle ne pouvait faire d'acte inconsidéré, de plus Naruto risquait de lui en vouloir. Naruto parlait avec Gaara, échangeant nouvelles et autres informations. Le blond finit par sortir le collier devenu goutte, et le mit devant la tête de la cinquième en s'excusant, il n'avait rien pu faire pendant le choc. Ils continuèrent ainsi tout l'après midi, voyant défilé leurs connaissances et partageant leurs pitances. Tsunade finit par repartir sur la demande de Shizune qui se présenta à Naruto, mais il assimila presque instantanément qui elle était.

Après cela, il était bien tard, et ils raccompagnèrent le couple dans la résidence attribuée. Sakura fit un signe à ses acolytes et poursuivit sa route avec Kakashi. Sasuke regarda Naruto, s'attendant à le voir suivre les autres, mais le blond leur fit un signe de main et serra celle de Gaara, puis rentra dans les appartements. Sasuke retourna à sa place, près de la fenêtre et se remit à lire. Naruto retourna sur la couche et s'endormit.

Sasuke regarda le blond, il dormait au milieu des deux couches, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait le rejoindre mais en même temps, cela le gênait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et décida finalement de dormir sur sa chaise lorsque son ami se mit à geindre. Naruto tenait l'oreiller du brun fermement au point de s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Sasuke s'approcha de lui, _qu'est ce qu'il a ?_ Il se baissa à son niveau pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'il disait et la respiration s'arrêta. Sasuke releva la tête, Naruto était écrevisse et se retourna vivement pour se cacher.

Sasuke réfléchissait à toute vitesse et en conclut qu'il n'avait de toute manière plus rien à perdre. Il se coucha prés de partenaire, respira un bon coup silencieusement pour ne rien lui laisser présager, et il enveloppa Naruto d'un bras en le posant contre son ventre. Le blond ne respirait plus, et lorsqu'il y arriva, il se tourna vers Sasuke et mit son visage contre son torse. Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé, _sûrement une éternité…_, le blond respirait calmement et le brun le suivit bientôt.

Oh matin, Sakura entra dans la pièce après avoir frapper doucement, elle pensait voir les deux garçons debout, il était tout de même tard, bientôt l'heure du repas, mais ils étaient toujours dans le lit. Elle s'approcha doucement et vit pour la première fois ces deux amis dans une paix totale. Ils s'étaient enroulés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Sasuke souriait. Elle ne voulut pas les déranger et recula donc jusqu'à la porte, n'ayant pas remarqué le changement de faciès des deux comparses.

Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, Sasuke se redressa, il sentait le cœur de Naruto faire des bonds, comme le sien. Le brun s'asseya dans le lit et se passa une main dans les cheveux. L'Uzumaki le regardait, il tendit une main vers le dos et se redressa puis se pencha et l'embrassa finalement sur la tempe. Sasuke se retourna vers lui, l'air indécis, Naruto attendait patiemment, appuyait sur son épaule. Le brun se retourna et l'embrassa furtivement, ce qui fit glousser Naruto. L'Uchiha se leva alors et la porte s'ouvrit. A peine une demi heure était passée, ils agissaient comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ce qui fit sourire Sakura lorsqu'elle leur proposa de sortir à nouveau.

Ils se préparèrent et sortirent, les gardes étaient toujours là, les regards de certains passant aussi. Ils arrivaient en vu de l'Ichiraku, le blond s'y précipita car il avait faim et se retourna juste à l'entrée pour faire signe aux autres de se dépêcher. Sakura ria et Sasuke eut un rictus, ils continuaient de venir à lui lorsque son cœur manqua un battement. Deux ombres encerclaient l'Uzumaki, deux ombres dans des capes à nuages rouges. Naruto tomba en avant, l'un deux venait de le piquer d'une aiguille. Et il fut emporté.

Sasuke n'avait aucune arme mis à part ses yeux, pourtant il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt. Il continuait de les suivre et ne pouvait même pas essayer de les tuer, il n'avait aucune arme, Sakura était beaucoup plus loin tout comme les hommes censaient le surveiller. Il vit le blond se débattre, il se réveillait déjà de l'effet du poison qui le paralysait. L'un des hommes en capes sortit un long sabre, calcula son coup et l'abaissa. Sasuke eut juste le temps de le rattraper d'une main, que l'autre attrapait son arme pour le perforer au niveau du ventre.

Quand Naruto sentit le sang de son acolyte, un grognement le prit, ses mouvements étaient ralenti, mais ne l'empêcha pas de se mordre le doigt et de faire son invocation. Un immense loup noir apparut, il vit Naruto à terre et son grognement fut sinistre.

-Tue les Jin !

-Bien…

Le loup se rua sur les deux hommes qui sautèrent plus loin, ils allaient répliquer lorsqu'une voix raisonna.

-C'est bon, on a eu ce qu'on voulait savoir.

-…….les yeux de Sasuke était toujours activé et faisaient attention à chaque mouvement qui aurait put être suspect.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Shikamaru ?

-Hokage sama voulait avoir une preuve qu'il pouvait mettre sa vie en danger de nouveau pour quelqu'un. Et elle voulait que ce quelqu'un soit toi, elle n'est pas certaine qu'il le ferrait avec d'autres mais…

-ET VOUS ETIEZ OBLIGER DE LE BLESSER !!!!

-Tchhh du calme Dobe, au moins ils sont sur maintenant.

-………. Le blond se tourna vers Sasuke et regarda les blessures, bientôt rejoint par Sakura.

-Ce n'est pas mortel, les points vitaux ont été évités Naruto, pousse toi, je peux le soigner.

-Merci Sakura. Le blond se leva et rejoignit l'énorme bête qu'il avait invoquée et la caressait en lui parlant à voix basse.

Lorsqu'il fut guérit, Naruto monta sur le dos du loup et fit un signe à ses deux amis, ces derniers montèrent derrière lui et il traversa le village, la face inquiétante, jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade. Sakura était assise en califourchon, Sasuke en tailleur et Naruto se tenait sur les épaule de l'animal, droit comme un i. Le reste de la troupe les suivaient de loin, ne voulant pas subir la rage de ces trois là. Il remercia Jin et le renvoya après une dernière caresse, puis monta les jusqu'au bureau de la cinquième.

-Hey la vieille.

-….toujours aussi polis.

-Je comprends que vous ne fassiez pas confiance à Sasuke, mais c'est pas une raison pour lui faire ça.

-Lui faire quoi ?

-Je suis peut être con ou naif c'est vous qui voyez, mais…

-Ah….la blonde venait de lever les yeux et voyait le haut du brun tâché de sang. Qu'est ce que….j'avais dit aller violemment mais pas jusque là…

-Pfff galère au moins vous êtes fixée non ?

-……._comment leur dire que j'ai vu ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin dans le li grâce à la boulet ? hum non on va rien dire, ça risque d'être pire…._Bon, attrape.

-Hu ? le brun reçu son sabre.

-Sasuke Uchiha, à partir d'aujourd'hui et par ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre, je ne te considère plus comme un nukenin. Tu auras tes preuves à faire cependant et tu seras encore sous surveillance. Tu devras aussi coopérer sur ce que tu sais sur les expériences que menait Orochimaru. Et puis si je vois autre chose je te sonnerais.

-…….c'est pas un peu trop facile là ? Shikamaru n'en revenait pas, elle allait lâcher le morceau aussi facilement.

-Maintenant Naruto, je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux.

-…….

-Je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Si jamais il trahit, ou essaie de trahir le village, je veux que tu le tues. Et si jamais tu as des doutes, je veux que tu m'en parles personnellement. Tu seras son gardien principal.

-……..le blond la regardait droit dans les yeux et posa une main sur son cœur puisqu'il n'avait pas son bandeau. Je promets.

-Et vous allez vraiment vous fiez à ce qu'il dit Hokage sama ? Néji était entré dans la salle, cachait derrière son masque. Qui sais ce qu'il s'est passé en cinq ans.

-A-t-il déjà trahis sa parole, Néji ?

-……jamais.

-Non jamais parce que c'est mon nindo ! le blond eut un sourire. Au fait, j'aimerais bien récupérer mon appart, c'est possible ?

-……..oui. le sourire de Tsunade était plein de sous entendus. Tu vas le récupérer et je veux que Sasuke habite avec toi.


	4. Chapter 4

Personne ne se plaignit, Naruto partit d'un grand rire, sa face était redevenue normale, il attrapa Sasuke par la main et fila du bureau. Il frappa l'épaule de Shikamaru et eut un sourire pour Néji, les deux amis se regardèrent, échangeant la même pensée, il n'avait pas changé. Les deux anbus disparurent sur un signe de Tsunade et les suivirent à distance. Sakura partit récupérer les clés et les retrouva un peu plus d'une heure après leur départ précipité. Le blond avait ouvert sa porte par une technique de base shinobi, il rangeait et époussetait, accompagné par un Sasuke grimaçant. Elle entra et posa sur la table des courses, arrivant au milieu d'une discussion. L'Uchiha venait d'entrer dans la seule chambre de l'appartement.

-Hey Usuratonkachi.

-Hm ? Naruto était à la porte, portant un carton emplit de vieux linges.

-Y'a qu'un lit…

-Ah…ouais.

-C'est moi Sasuke, Naruto.

-On est dans la chambre.

-Oh ! je dérange ?

-Baka. Elle entra dans la chambre en gloussant, contente de retrouver son Sasuke, même si aujourd'hui il se permettait de la traiter d'idiote.

-Ben qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? pourquoi tu fais cette tête Sasuke ?

-Y'a qu'un lit.

-Oh…..

-Faudrait aller en acheter un autre….

-Et mes affaires ? elles sont devenues quoi ?

-……….tout a était refourguer dans ta résidence familiale si je me souviens bien…..

-Bon il suffira d'aller le chercher.

Kakashi arriva à la fin du grand ménage, par hasard, avança –t-il ce qui fit sourire le trio. Ils partirent ensuite chercher le lit du brun, et lorsqu'ils eurent fini de le ramener, leur ancien sensei les surprit en décidant de leurs offrir un ramen, ce qui en fit sourire un et levait les yeux au ciel à l'autre. Sakura le tenait par le bras et ils y allèrent. Ils commandaient lorsque trois autres ombres arrivèrent. Shino, Ino et Chiaki s'installèrent près d'eux.

-Bonsoir vous, je savais pas que vous aimiez les ramens ?

-Bonsoir. C'est Chiaki qui adore ça Naruto, il n'a jamais cessé d'en manger. Comme toi…..Le petit garçon le regarda bizarrement, dépassant à peine de la table.

-Super, une reproduction miniature de la Dobe.

-T'arrêtes d'être cynique Sasuke.

-Oh tu nous lâches un mot. Ça a pas été trop dur de l'apprendre ?

-Ha ha. Baka.

-Huhuhu.

-Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir comme ça tous les deux.

-Hn ?

-Ben entre toi qui avait pété un câble et Naruto qu'on a retrouvé complètement bousillé….et puis on savait que ça allait pas tant que ça parfois….

-Oh fait Sasuke. J'ai vu l'Hokage tout à l'heure. Elle voudrait que tu te rendes à partir de demain là bas, je devrais y aller avec toi.

-Hn.

-Pour ? Naruto faisait à nouveau signe au cuisinier et Kakashi soupirait en touchant son portefeuille dans sa poche.

-……..elle désire connaître certaines choses sur son temps passé chez Orochimaru. Ce qu'il a pu faire, ce qu'il a pu voir,…..

-Oh ok, et elle t'as dit quand elle me cède sa place ?

-……..

-UhuhuhuAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA tous mis à part Shino et son fils riaient, même Sasuke n'avait pu rester sérieux face à une bêtise de cette taille.

Le dîner se termina dans la bonne humeur générale, Sakura discuta à part avec Shino, éberluée qu'elle était de voir Sasuke ainsi. La rosée lui fit part de ce qu'elle pensait et en profita pour lui dire qu'elle sortait avec Kakashi. Sa rosée lui mit une grande tape dans le dos, et Sakura repartie avec l'argenté tandis que son amie s'en aller avec homme et enfant. Sasuke et Naruto marchaient en silence, cela suffisant à chacun.

Le lit avait été installé dans la seule chambre de l'appartement, ainsi qu'une commode vide pour le moment. Naruto prit des vêtements et les passa à Sasuke, ce dernier revint avant que Naruto ait fini de se changer et le croisa donc en train d'enfiler son jogging, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et se coucha. Naruto se dépêcha et prit place dans son lit, il regarda par la fenêtre la lune si ronde et soupira. Après un dernier regard vers le brun, il éteignit et s'endormit.

Au matin, il entendit un bruit et ouvrit un œil, Sasuke était debout et jurait silencieusement sur une planche de parquet qui venait de craquer. Il n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille, s'étant doucher juste avant, et venait prendre ses affaires qu'il avait oubliées. Apparemment le brun n'était pas du matin, malgré la douche il paraissait encore ailleurs, cela tira un rictus à Naruto.

-Salut Teme, tu vas ou ?

-Hn ? Shino m'a pas précisé d'heure. Le blond se tourna et vit le soleil pointait le bout de son nez.

-Pfff…il est super tôt. Je sais pas à quelle heure il te levait l'autre débile, mais elle, elle est du genre grass' mate, et….

-C'est peut être pas elle qui m'interrogera.

-……mouais, mais j'ai un doute quand même pour l'heure….le blond se leva et partit à son étagère, prenant quelques affaires qu'il lui restait d'avant son départ et que personnes n'avaient touchées. Tiens.

-……

-Si tu restes habillé comme ça Sasuke, la panique dans le village va être immense.

-Hn. Le brun accepta donc le haut noir à manche courte et un pantalon noir. t'as tout de même des vêtements normaux à couleur humaine.

-Tssss. Par contre ça risque d'être juste, vu que je suis plus petit que toi.

-…….le brun partit cinq minutes pour les essayer et revint. Pour la taille ça va, c'est la longueur qui craint. Le brun avait comme un corsaire et son haut lui arriver au niveau du nombril et lui moulait le torse.

-Hahaha, nooon tu peux pas sortir comme ça…. Mais j'ai pas de haut plus long, le pantalon encore peu passer pour un short…..en même temps, Saï s'habillait comme ça avant que je partes….

-Me compare pas à lui.

-T'as raison, je le rabaisse.

-Hmpf.

-Hahaha. Je suis content que tu sois de retour Sasuke. Le blond posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et partit vers la cuisine.

-….._moi aussi je suis content d'être revenu Baka._

Dans le couloir il créa un clone à qui il parla au creux de l'oreille, l'autre lui fit un sourire et sortit. Naruto alluma la télé, préparant le petit déj. Sasuke prit place à table, voyant l'autre s'activer tout seul. Deux heures plus tard, Shino entrait dans l'appartement, aussi impassible que d'habitude, mais l'Uchiha perçut une irritation dans sa voix.

-Salut.

-B'jour Shino. / salut.

-T'aurais pu attendre un peu plus avant de m'envoyer ton clone Naruto, je dormais.

-Désolé, mais il était convaincu que t'arriverais dans la demi heure donc j'ai pas voulu te rater.

-……………je comprends. L'homme aux lunettes rondes regardait Sasuke des pieds à la tête.

-Allez, fais pas ta tête de cochon, tiens. Le blond lui mit une tasse de café entre le mains, lui prenant un sac. Et toi tiens, va te changer.

-Hn. Le brun repartit vers la salle de bain et Naruto prit la chambre pour se changer lui aussi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau de Tsunade, le blond semblait déprimé, ayant du faire route avec deux tombes. Sasuke et Shino continuèrent leur route et le blond entra dans la pièce tamisée ou se repercutait un terrible ronflement.

-Hum.

-Zzzzzz roooon fleuuuuu zzzzzz

-HUM !

-Gné ?

-Bonjour Hokage sama.

-……..du respect ? tu veux quoi ? elle essuyait la bave qu'elle avait aux lèvres.

-Tout de suite, oh ! je suis choqué ! le blond prit place face à elle sur une pile de documents comme siège.

-Alors ? elle baillait à s'en décrocher la machoire.

-Me faut de l'argent.

-Hein ?

-Ben faut bien que je vive non ? ce que j'avais de coté n'est plus là, Sakura m'a dit que vous l'aviez prit pour faire un don à chez pas qui….et moi faut que je vive. En plus j'ai Sasuke à la maison donc…

-Pffff. Je m'y attendais à celle là, tiens. Elle lui balança une bourse énorme en forme de grenouille.

-…….

-J'avais récupéré ton portefeuille, et l'argent c'est ce que j'ai réussi à gagner avec ton argent. Apparemment il me porte chance ce portefeuille.

-Ne ? vraiment ?

-Ouais. Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre près d'un tiroir.

-Et bien je vous le redonnerais plus tard et irais m'en prendre un autre. Le blond souriait de toutes ses dents.

-………elle le regardait en souriant.

-J'aurais bientôt des missions au fait ?

-…….je veux que tu fasses des missions avec Sasuke, tant qu'il aura des choses à nous dire, tu resteras ici.

-Ok. Il se leva près à quitter le bureau.

-Tiens prend ça aussi.

-Ne ? il attrapa au vol un sac qui était plutôt lourd.

-Ce sont des sacoches, kunaï et autres éléments de base pour vous deux, mon cadeau de retour.

-Merci Hokage sama. Bon j'y vais, prenez soin de mon futur bureau.

-…….. le blond avait disparu avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre et se mit à rire puis à pleurer en voyant Shizune entrée avec une nouvelle pile de papier.

Naruto croisa dans le couloir Gaara, la conversation s'engagea (enfin le monologue), et il en tira que le roux repartirait sous peu. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et Naruto partit d'un grand rire, il attrapa son ami par la main et faussa ainsi compagnie à ceux qui devait le garder et qui l'attendait plus loin. Ensemble, ils partirent faire des courses pour le frigo de l'Uzumaki, qui pour combler le silence s'était mis à parler de ce qu'il avait fait ces cinq dernières années.

Après être repasser chez lui, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de ramener le Kazekage à destination avant que tout le village ne soit mis en alerte. Entre temps, ils stoppèrent en route devant une boutique et repartirent bien longtemps après. Les locaux ou siéger le chef du village étaient en vue, ils réduirent l'allure, le blond continuant de rire et de parler.

-Te voilà enfin !!!

-Hé ? il en lâcha son sac de sport.

-T'étais ou ? on te cherche depuis…

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-On n'arrive pas à lire sa face débile, on ne sait jamais s'il nous dit la vérité ou non ! il nous fait chié, en plus il ricane quand on s'énerve et….

-Oi du calme Néji. Tu savais, comme tout le monde, qu'il est comme ça Sasuke.

-Justement, on sais que toi tu sais lire sa face ! donc on te cherche pour continuer l'interrogatoire et…

-Tu veux dire coopération ?

-……….

-Je te suis. Le blond remit sur son épaule la lanière du sac et attendit que le jeune homme y aille.

-………. Kazekage Sama, Kankuro et Temari vous cherche, il pensait bien que vous étiez avec Naruto et ne se sont pas inquiétés plus que de raison. Ils viennent de revenir et vous attendent en salle de repos au troisième.

-Bien. Gaara posa calmement sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto, ce qui calma un peu ce dernier. Les yeux turquoise fixèrent intensément le masque animal et il s'effaça dans un vent de sable.

Ils passèrent tout l'après midi à faire parler Sasuke. Naruto était dans son coin et le regardait parler, lui ne voyait pas à quel moment ils avaient pu croire le voir mentir. A un seul moment, il hésita de parler, lorsque vint la question sur le développement de ses sharingans. Il avoua simplement s'être entraîné sur des prisonniers, mais n'en évoqua ni le nombre ni leur origine. Naruto savait que le brun avait du avoir mal, même étant près à tout, il n'aurait pu tuer des innocents en reproduisant ce qu'il savait être douloureux. Itachi lui avait fait que trop goûter à cela.

L'homme spécialiste des interrogatoires signa le documents qu'il tenait, s'en était fini pour aujourd'hui. Il les relâcha en leur donnant rendez vous le lendemain à la même heure. L'air était frais, il faisait déjà nuit. Lui avait mangé avec Gaara, mais il ne savait pas si son partenaire avait eu cette chance. Ibiki n'était pas doux et suspicieux à ravir, il n'était donc pas étonnant de penser qu'il ne nourrissait pas ceux qui subissait ses questions. Il vit Sasuke prendre le chemin pour rentrer chez eux, mais le blond lui attrapa la main, que Sasuke lui retira.

Naruto le regarda un instant et attrapa sa manche pour le tirer vers une autre ruelle. Il le suivit sans poser de questions, arrivant quelques minutes plus tard dans un grill bar (ça se dit ça ? ) ou ils furent placé à une table déjà occupée de moitié, retrouvant Shikamaru et Temari cote à cote, Choji près d'eux qui s'empiffrait sans honte, picorant chez ses amis. Ino était là aussi, avec Shino qui s'était fait remplacé en milieu de journée, sans enfant. Naruto et Sasuke s'assirent l'un près de l'autre, du coté de Shikamaru sur conseil murmuré de Naruto à son comparse, ayant ainsi plus de chance de pouvoir manger. Arriva juste après eux Kiba et Hinata, mains dans la main.

La soirée passa vite, Hinata paya même pour eux ce qui fit grimacer son amant. Ils avaient pris ainsi des nouvelles de chacun, le blond s'extasiant de se qu'était devenu ses amis. Hinata lui proposa même de devenir professeur comme elle, mais il déclina l'offre, non pas à cause de la face du maître chien qui se faisait sombre, mais plutôt parce qu'il pensait reprendre son ancien poste. Après quelques minutes, tous deux prirent congés du reste du groupe et rentrèrent. Sur le chemin du retour, Naruto ne disait rien, regardant juste la lune et les étoiles et soupirant d'aise lorsque le vent venait jouer dans ses cheveux.

-Tu faisais quoi avant Dobe ?

-Ne ? ça t'intéresses ?

-…….

-J'étais anbu.

-Anbu ?

-Ouais enfin que pour certaines mission, sinon je m'occupais principalement du cas Sasuke Uchiha, huhuhu.

-……….

-En même temps j'avais et j'ai toujours l'Akatsuki aux fesses…..fallait que je devienne plus fort donc j'étais envoyés sur des missions qui pouvaient m'apporter beaucoup.

-C'est étonnant qu'ils aient laissé un idiot comme toi faire des missions si importantes.

-…….t'es pas gentil là. Le blond ouvrit sa porte, ils étaient arrivés.

-A quel moment ais je été gentil avec toi baka ?

-…….laisse moi réfléchir…

-Tu vois.

-Je blague Teme. Déjà tu m'as toujours parlé, et même si tu me chariais, t'as jamais été aussi méchant que les autres.

-……

-Ensuite et ben….tu m'as souvent aidé, le blond grimaçait de devoir l'avouer. Avec Haku par exemple.

-Mon corps avait agit tout seul.

-A d'autres. Bon. Naruto avait posé son sac sur son lit et l'avait ouvert. Alors ça ici et ça là….

-Tu fais quoi ? Sasuke était venu s'asseoir juste à côté de lui.

-Des tas.

-Ouah, j'avais pas vu.

-Tiens celui là c'est le tien. Naruto désignait un tas de vêtements aux tons sombres. Il s'empara du sien, aux couleurs chatoyantes et partit vers son placard.

-…….

-Ben quoi ? tu n'aimes pas ? j'ai pourtant pris dans ton style et dans tes couleurs ?

-……

-Ah je comprends, sans ton éventail sur tes vêtements tu te sens seul c'est ça ?

-Stupide.

-Hahahaha.

-…….._ça fait plaisir de le revoir aussi normal._

-Allez, te fais pas prier. Tsunade m'a donné ce qu'elle m'avait pris, j'ai juste fait quelques achats, sachant que tu n'allais pas rentrer dans mes vêtements. Et je t'ai pris que ce que t'aimes, du blanc, du noir, du gris et du bleu nuit.

-……merci.

-…….

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Oh rien. Le blond sifflota quelques instants et partit s'emparer de la salle de bain.

-Lorsqu'il ressortit, il partit se mettre au lit, Sasuke prit sa place et revint peut de temps après. Le silence était tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Naruto était assis à sa fenêtre et regarder paisiblement dehors, son regard portait loin.

-T'essais de voir le mont Hokage ? Naruto sursauta.

-Ne ? non je ne verrais rien d'ici la nuit, seulement le matin.

-Alors qu'est ce tu fous dans la lune ?

-……c'est bien quelque fois de s'arrêter, de ne penser à rien et juste vivre non ?

-Hein ?

-Laisse. Naruto retourna à sa contemplation silencieuse. Sasuke haussa les épaules et se coucha.

-Bonne nuit Sasuke. Le blond éteignit la lumière.

-Bonne nuit Usuratonkachi. Sasuke voyait Naruto sourire et se permit de le faire dans son coin.

Le lendemain se passa à l'identique. Naruto ne disait rien, il ne faisait que regarder sa face toute la journée et hurler quand personne ne leur donner ni à boire ni à manger. Il ne s'absenta que quelques instants pour raccompagner son compagnon de Suna jusqu'à la sortie de Konoha. Lorsqu'il revint, Sasuke avait la joue rouge et ses sharingans étaient activés, pourtant il ne s'en était pas servi.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et ses yeux avaient changés. Il reprit sa place et ne fixa plus Sasuke mais celui qui l'interrogeait. En fin d'après midi, il attrapa l'Uchiha par la main et sortit de la salle sans attendre l'approbation de quiconque. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement et il se mit à cuisiner, passant ses nerfs sur la pauvre viande innocente qu'il découpait avec rage.

Sasuke ne dit rien. La soirée continua en silence mis à part les grommellements audible de Naruto lorsqu'il voyait la joue rougie. Ils se couchèrent chacun leurs coté lorsque dans la nuit, il entendit Naruto parler. Sasuke se redressa, mais le blond ne s'adresser pas à lui, il était toujours endormi et passait de la colère à la tristesse la plus totale. Sasuke l'entendait gémir doucement et se leva lorsque son acolyte se mit à trembler.

-Dobe ?

-……

-Hey Naruto, t'as quoi ?

-Hein ? le blond se reveilla à moitié, regardant Sasuke comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là.

-Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Rien.

-Alors pourquoi tu chiales tout seul ? en plus tu monologues.

-Tu dérailles.

-……bon, très bien.

Le brun repartit à sa place, mais n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers l'autre, Naruto était assis, accoudé à sa fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur. Il semblait extrêmement triste, Sasuke ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir déjà vu ainsi. Il soupira et retourna auprès de son rival, Naruto le regarda à peine.

-Qu'est ce tu veux encore ?

-Si je n'étais pas là en ce moment, tu ferrais quoi ?

-……..

-Tu ne veux pas répondre ?

-……..

-Alors je vais te le dire, tu pleurerais non ?

-…….. Sasuke vit qu'il avait vu juste, Naruto serrait la mâchoire.

-T'en fais pas Dobe, t'es plus tout seul aujourd'hui.

-……..les yeux rouges du blond le dévisageaient. Merci Sasuke.

-Hn.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Mon lit est loin. Bonne nuit.

-……….

Sasuke avait pris place dans le lit, attrapant l'un des petits coussins que leurs avait donné Sakura et ne bougea plus. Naruto le regarda quelques instants, il était tellement heureux de le voir de retour. Il se recoucha près de lui et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Le matin suivant, des coups à la porte les réveillèrent. Ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps et se retrouvèrent face à face. Naruto rougit violement, le brun se mit sur le dos et rompit l'échange. Naruto entendit de nouveau les coups et enjamba Sasuke, maladroitement, lui tombant de tout son poids au niveau de la ceinture, le brun le retint pour qu'il ne s'étale pas et leurs joues battirent des records de couleur. Il y arriva pourtant et se précipita jusqu'à la porte.

-Ben alors, vous faites quoi ?

-Pardon Shino euh…

-Je vous attends depuis un quart d'heure là.

-Pardon, le réveil n'a pas sonné.

-…….

-On se dépêche, on arrive.

-Ok.

Au bout de dix minutes ils étaient partis et une nouvelle journée commença. Cette fois le brun indiqua les caches qu'il connaissait, les endroits qu'il avait visité et de nombreuses autres choses. En milieu de journée, s'était fini. Tsunade vint les cueillir à la sortie des bâtiments.

-Hey vous deux !

-Ne ? bonjour oba-chan.

-……..

-B'jour.

-…….

-Faudrait que je rajoute des cours de politesse à l'académie, ça devient urgent. Bon, vous allez m'apporter ça à cette adresse.

-…….ok.

-Shino, vient par ici. Tu va rejoindre Sakura, elle a besoin de tes connaissances sur un insecte.

-Bien.

-Salle 7, sous sol 2.

-Reçu.

Naruto partit donc avec son acolyte. Ils devaient se rendre chez Ino, lui déposait une commande pour des fleurs médicales, spéciales. Ils lui remirent donc cela et la blonde hocha de la tête.

-Dites les gars, vous pouvez me garder Chiaki ? Sakura bosse en ce moment, c'est elle qui a besoin des fleurs. Je n'ai personne qui puisse le garder pour moi, Hinata est en mission, Tenten je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment….Shika déprime pour Temari et les autres je ne sais pas ou ils sont. Et je parle pas de mes parents, ils se font un petit voyage je ne sais ou en ce moment…..

-Pas de problème Ino. On sera chez nous, mais on va faire un tour à l'Ichiraku d'abord, t'en penses quoi Chiaki ?

-…….le petit minaudait, heureux de la proposition.

-Bon tu es gentil avec eux hein.

-…….il lui souriait pour toute réponse.

La jeune maman attrapa des ustensiles et les fourra dans un sac, elle embrassa son fiston et ferma boutique. Naruto récupéra l'enfant et le nicha sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle eut disparue de leur vue, ils se rendirent jusqu'au restaurant et mangèrent. Finalement, Naruto et l'enfant s'entendait bien, et Sasuke sentait son cœur se serrait, _Naruto voudra sans doute des enfants... et moi…que faut-il que je fasses ? je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'attirait de plus en plus…_Sasuke était perdu dans ses pensées, ils étaient sur le chemin menant à leur appartement, y allant après avoir fait un détour par un jardin d'enfant ou ils trouvèrent l'équipe de Hinata en plein désherbage.

-Hey TEME ! le blond frappa Sasuke derrière le crâne.

-Qu'est ce tu fous Usuratonkachi !!! le brun s'était retourné, tout sharingan dehors, détestant être déranger de la sorte.

-Le petit est bizarre.

-Hein ? L'Uchiha se pencha et regarda l'enfant qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Tu lui as fait quoi ?

-Ben rien, c'est là le problème.

-Tu lui a demandé ?

-Ben oui, mais je pige pas.

-……..

-Chiaki, la voix de Naruto était toute douce, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

-…….. le petit garçon tandis la main et en sortit un nombre incroyable d'insectes, ce derniers semblaient excités.

-Que…..

-En même temps c'est le fils de Shino.

-Shino ! mais oui. Chiaki, tiens toi bien, on y va.

-Tu veux faire quoi Dobe ?

-Trouver Shino, lui il comprendra.

Le blond courut donc jusqu'à la salle ou devait se trouver Sakura, passant à travers les anbus en garde. Il finit par hurler à Sakura de sortir, ce qu'elle fit. Elle leur apparut en blouse blanche, tâchée de quelques marques sombres et d'amas gluant. Elle avait des tubes à essais et l'air pas contente du tout. Mais elle se radoucit en voyant Chiaki sur les épaules de Naruto, l'air désemparé.

-Ben ? Chiaki ? Naruto qu'est ce qu'il fait avec toi ?

-Ino est partie te prendre des fleurs je ne sais pas ou, elle m'a refilée Chiaki, mais il essaie de me dire un truc et je pige pas. Et ses insectes ont l'air de s'exciter, je cherche Shino pour qu'il m'explique et…

-Shino est parti la retrouvée, la liste des fleurs s'est agrandie de quelques plantes. Tsunade venait d'entrer dans la pièce et regardait l'enfant.

-Uuuughhhh uuuuuuuuu.

-Que ? Chiaki qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Bon aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Sasuke attrapa le gamin, dégagea une table de quelques papiers et le posa dessus. Hey…HEY, regarde moi dans les yeux.

-Sasuke tu vas tout de même pas lui rentrait dans la tête.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? vous ne m'en avez jamais rien dit.

-Chhhhut. Le blond lui fit signe de se taire.

-Bon, puisque tu ne sais pas nous le dire, dis nous juste oui ou non, ok ?

-………il fit oui de la tête.

-C'est un problème qui te concerne. Il bougea la tête.

-En même temps si ça le concerne pas il pleurerait pas.

-La ferme Usuratonkachi.

-Tu as mal ? il fit non….Ta mère ? il affirma.

-Ino a un problème ? le petit garçon recommença à pleurer en faisant oui de la tête et Sakura posa tout ses ustensiles, défaisant sa blouse.

-Mais comment tu le sais ? et un petit insecte vint se coller au nez du blond.

-Bon ancienne équipe 7, allez y, si vous ne pouvez le faire seul, prévenez moi.

-Bien Hokage sama.

-Chiaki, il va falloir que tu les guides, personnes ne connaît ou ta mère va prendre ces fleurs mis à part votre famille, sais tu ou elle est ?

-Ça pourrait être dangereux Hokage sama.

-………c'est un risque que je prends, c'est le moyen le plus rapide d'arriver à eux.

La rosée accrocha son bandeau comme avant, les deux garçons remarquant les plaques sur ses gants. Ils eurent un sourirent les reconnaissant. Puis ils y allèrent. Naruto était en avant, il portait l'enfant sur ses épaules, le tenant d'une main et accélérant de plus en plus vite. Sasuke le suivait sans mal, Kakashi sur les talons et Sakura qui maintenait la cadence. Les mètres s'avalaient sans aucune pause, et puis Naruto stoppa d'un coup sec. Il avait senti le sang. Il se clona et les envoya en éclaireurs, lorsqu'il les dissipa, des images lui vinrent. Des hommes baignés dans leur sang, d'après leur bandeau des hommes du son. Certains de leurs membres reposaient plus loin que leurs cadavres.

-Alors Naruto ?

-……Sasuke ne comprenait pas, ne sachant pas que les clones lui permettaient de savoir ce qu'il y avait en avant.

-Trois hommes à terre, mort, ils sont dans un champs. D'après les traces, ils seraient beaucoup plus nombreux. Aucune trace d'Ino et Shino.

-……….

-Chiaki, c'est ici ou c'est plus loin qu'ils sont tes parents ?

-……….le gamin fit un signe, normalement ils devraient être ici.

-C'est bien Chiaki. Reste ici avec Sakura ok. Kakashi sensei….je sens des présences mais je ne les situe pas, restez sur vos gardes. Sasuke, prend par la gauche, je vais par la droite. On se retrouve aux rochers là bas.

-Hn. Le brun n'en revenait pas, s'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le blond aussi sérieux.

Ils s'engagèrent donc dans les hautes herbes qui encerclées le champ aux diverses plantes. Ils marchèrent sur leurs gardes, mais rien ne vint. Arrivant en même temps au rocher le plus fin, Sasuke hocha de la tête et resta au pied de celle-ci. Naruto la gravit, restant abaisser pour ne pas se faire repérer et se rendit rapidement au sommet sans un bruit. Il regarda derrière le rocher et vit Shino et Ino, inertes.

Ses battements de cœurs s'accélèrent, il descendit jusqu'à eux et tenta de les réveiller, mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. Il releva la tête, le silence présent était réellement inquiétant. Il retourna de l'autre coté de la roche et regarda gravement Sasuke. Il fit un clone qui partit prévenir sa coéquipière de venir.

Sakura resta prudente et avança sans bruit. Elle laissa Chiaki dans les bras de Kakashi, Sasuke disparut et réapparut plus loin sur une branche, aux aguets, cherchant ou pouvait être leurs ennemies. Sakura regarda le couple endormit devant un autre champ aux couleurs différentes de l'autre. Leur sommeil n'était pas normal, elle préféra d'abord les guérir pour ensuite les éveiller sans douleurs. Naruto entendit un bruit, il s'effaça dans un petit nuage.

La rosée tentait de réveiller ses deux amis, mais il n'y avait aucune réaction. Elle chercha une trace de piqûre qu'elle trouva. Elle appela Kakashi qui vint à elle, contournant la roche, portant toujours le petit garçon qui se mit à pleurer doucement. Il essaya de se calmer lorsque l'argenté lui souffla à l'oreille que cela pouvait être dangereux pour lui et ses parents. Chiaki tenta donc d'arrêter.

Naruto se tenait sur une branche, regardant à droite et à gauche. Il était à plusieurs mètres de son maître et de sa coéquipière. Il voyait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les réveiller et son agacement devenait de plus en plus important, surtout en voyant les larmes de l'enfant. Il détestait voir un enfant pleurer. Sasuke tomba à ses cotés.

-Hey Teme, un problème ?

-Ouais.

-…….

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Sasuke le regardait à peine, surveillant les alentours.

Sans prévenir, Naruto fit des clones et en un instant il porta sur Sasuke un futon rasengan. Le jeune homme tomba en arrière et explosa à moitié. Le blond se retourna et mit un simple rasengan dans le tronc de l'arbre derrière lui, le faisant exploser violemment. Du sang s'écoula le long du tronc et un corps tomba.

-Bande d'abruti, il m'aurait jamais dit « ouais » mais plutôt « hmpf » ou « tu rêves », p'tet même « Hn. »

-………mais l'homme ne put lui répondre, ses viscères se répandant en contre bas.

Sasuke avait entendu le raffut qu'avait fait le blond, il se baissa à temps pour éviter le coup de Kunai que lui portait le faux Naruto. Lorsqu'il se redressa, une dizaine d'hommes était autour de lui. Naruto apparut sur une branche proche de lui et le vit dans cette situation, mais son attention ne resta pas longtemps sur lui, son regard s'était porté au loin, d'autres hommes se trouvaient autour de Kakashi. Naruto sauta de sa branche et pria le brun de se dépêcher, ce dernier fit un chidori nagashi et découpa ceux qui avaient pu y échapper.

Naruto était au milieu du champ, un homme lui fit face et lui porta un coup de hache dans le ventre. Le blond qui ne l'avait pas senti tomba en arrière, le sang giclant de son ventre. Il fit un mouvement rapide de sa main déjà griffue et l'homme tomba en cinq morceaux, découpé par le futon de l'Uzumaki. Il se releva, une main sur le ventre, courant toujours jusqu'à son maître, une grimace de douleur au ventre.

Sasuke venait d'en finir, il était sur les pas de Naruto, il vit le sang à terre, et l'homme qui tenta de l'arrêter eut droit au regard dont Saï avait déjà fait l'expérience. Naruto arriva et stoppa sa course, tout comme son acolyte. Kakashi venait de tomber à terre, deux mains sorties de terre l'avaient maintenues tandis qu'un autre lui enfonçait un sabre entre les cotes. Tombant en avant, il rattrapa l'enfant et activa son sharingan. Il modifia l'espace temps devant lui et deux hommes y furent enfermés. Celui qui tenait le sabre le lâcha alors et attrapa l'enfant par les cheveux, un kunai s'approchant de son ventre.

Un hurlement guttural résonna, Naruto s'était cambré, les insectes de Chiaki investissaient l'homme pour le tuer, mais ce fut Naruto qui arriva sur lui, un nouveau futon rasengan dans la main, n'ayant pas besoin cette fois de ses clones. Kyubi avait le contrôle, le jeune homme était recouvert d'un épais chakra qui lui donnait sa forme animale. Il mit sa main en avant et l'abaissa sur l'homme, Sasuke rattrapa le gamin et Kakashi disparut près de Sakura pour récupérer les deux blessés et s'éloigner de la bataille. Tous les hommes cachaient jusqu'à présent se jetèrent sur Naruto.

Ce dernier investit de Kyubi, utilisait ses queues, pénétrait la terre et déchirait ses ennemis comme des feuilles de papier. Il poussait des cris entre hurlement de rage et de plaisir, il en avait déjà balayé plus d'une dizaine seul, un homme lui porta un coup de katana, mais rien n'y fit, cela ne le découpa pas. Le blond tendit la main et le souleva de terre, des mains de chakra lui transperçaient le corps, plusieurs hommes s'unirent et créèrent une onde de choc de son.

Naruto tomba à terre, ils recommençèrent et il se mit à saigner des oreilles. Les cris stridents de leurs instruments blessaient son ouïe fine. Il allait se prendre un nouvel assaut lorsque se créa devant lui d'immenses portes qui le protégèrent. Sasuke avait lancé un justu ressemblant au sanju rashoumon d'Orochimaru, mais dont la taille était moins impressionnante.

Tandis qu'il était protégé, le Kyubi miniature s'était tassé, avait ramené ses queues en arcs au dessus de sa tête et ouvert la gueule. Lorsque la protection disparue, il lança son amélioration de rasengan et ses ennemis ne comprirent rien. Kakashi se mit devant les deux inconscient, Sakura tentait toujours de les réveiller, Sasuke confia Chiaki à l'argenté et se plaça devant eux.

Naruto n'avait plus de quoi s'amuser, et il se retourna vers le petit groupe, il avançait doucement, pesant chacun de ses pas, ses queues tournoyant dans les air comme des lasso. Il ouvrit la gueule et un rire rauque mêlait à sa respiration s'en évada, Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait ou non prendre son arme et se battre contre son ami. Sa raison lui disait que oui mais son cœur lui hurlait que non.

Avant qu'il ne se décide, la bête était déjà sur lui, elle lui faisait face, se redressant et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Naruto lui mit un coup et le brun roula à terre, puis Naruto s'abaissa vers Kakashi qui protégeait de son corps l'enfant. Il releva la tête, décidé à utiliser son sharingan. Naruto le regarda et lui mit une baffe monumentale, Chiaki tomba et se mit à pleurer, il s'agrippa à la jambe du blond qui lui donna un petit coup, ce qui le fit rouler plus loin.

Il allait lui donner un coup de griffe que Sasuke se prit, il utilisa ses yeux sur son coéquipier qui hurla de douleur, la bave aux lèvres, il se rua sur l'Uchiha qui balança le gosse à Kakashi. Ce dernier le mit derrière Sakura. Le blond s'était jeté sur le brun et le griffait, tentant de le mordre, il réussit à le faire à son épaule. Sasuke hurla son prénom, Chiaki se mit à pleurer comme un fou, Naruto semblait perdre encore plus pied. Alors le brun l'attrapa entre ses bras, se serrant contre lui, les queues fouettèrent le ciel et s'abattirent sur le sol, les grognements du démon devenaient de plus en plus forts. Sasuke le regarda et ferma les yeux, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses sharingans n'étaient plus là.

-Kakashi sensei, couvrez votre œil, Sakura fait le taire.

-Mais Sasuke, il va…

-FAITES CE QUE JE DIS ! ils s'exécutèrent.

-Grrrrrrr. Sasuke libéra le blond qui fit un bond en arrière. Il les fixait et s'était assis tranquillement.

-Qu'est ce que….

-Il se sentait menacé sensei, si on ne l'inquiète pas, il ne nous ferra peut être rien.

Sakura s'approcha doucement de Sasuke et le guérit de ses blessures, Kakashi ne le quittait pas des yeux et Chiaki pleurait. Il ne pouvait pas bouger car le blond restait face à eux, inquiétant.

-Usuratonkachi. La voix de Sasuke s'était faite douce.

-……..

-On rentre ensemble au village n'est ce pas ?

-……. Le brun tendit la main que le blond regarda d'un drôle d'oeil.

-Alors ? le brun tendait toujours sa paume vers son ami.

Naruto s'approcha de la main et stoppa juste devant, il la sentit mais ne fit rien de plus. Sasuke ne bougeait pas, malgré la douleur qu'il commençait à ressentir. Il regardait Naruto dans les yeux, ce dernier finit par poser son nez contre la paume, puis il avança encore le posant cette fois sur le nez pale de son ami. Sakura retenait son souffle, la dernière fois qu'elle avait été si proche de lui, elle s'était prise un coup de queue rageur. Kakashi se mit devant elle, la bête les regarda, elle se coucha contre Sasuke, s'installant entre ses jambes et posa son menton sur la cuisse de l'Uchiha. Naruto ferma les yeux et s'endormit ainsi.

Au bout de quelques instants, sa forme se résorba. Une équipe tomba alors près d'eux. Saï, Shikamaru et Choji étaient là, les regardants gravement. Sasuke prit dans ses bras son compagnon, Sakura s'occupa de l'enfant, Shikamaru prit son ami et les deux autres s'occupèrent de Shino.

Ils se rendirent au labo de Sakura qu'elle occupait dans le bâtiment proche de celui de l'Hokage. Sasuke déposa le blond sur un lit de fortune, laissant les deux présents aux endormis. Elle laissa Shizune s'occupait de Kakashi et de ce qu'il restait à guérir, se précipitant sur des fioles. Elle fit quelques recherches et mis au point rapidement de quoi les remettre d'aplomb. Peu de temps après, ils se réveillèrent et Tsunade arriva.

-Qu'est ce que….

-Chiaki a sentit que vous étiez en danger. J'ai envoyé vos collègues vous chercher et je les ai suivi……enfin j'ai su ou vous étiez une fois qu'ils vous eurent atteint. J'ai donc envoyé une équipe de secours.

-……..merci. Mais ! Naruto ! il…. Il

-Non Ino, il dort juste, il s'est dépensé énormément.

-Il en a encore trop fait ?

-Et je penses qu'il en ferra toujours trop pour ce village ce gamin. Sasuke, ramènes le, il a juste besoin de repos. Sakura rentre aussi, Kakashi suis là, Ino, Shino, votre enfant va peut être cho……

-……….. ils se retournèrent tous vers Chiaki, il se tenait près de Naruto et regardait sa face endormie.

-Chiaki ? Sakura regardait le gamin qui semblait plus que neutre.

-……….. le petit se pencha sur Naruto et l'embrassa sur le front, ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux de Naruto, encore rouge.

-Chiaki ? ça va, tu n'as rien ? le blond avait roulé sur le coté et avait posé sa main sur la tête de l'enfant qui lui offrit un sourire.

-Non, tu as été génial Naruto. Le blond tourna la tête vers la petite communauté.

-Un peu trop même. Sasuke avait eut un rictus, mais le blond ne le lui rendit pas en voyant son haut déchiré et taché de sang. Il voyait bien que s'était la trace d'une morsure.

-Sasuke….je…..

-Bon allez, ouste, tout le monde dehors, et vous quatre je vous revois pas avant au moins 1 semaine, Shino et Ino restez chez vous. J'ai envoyé des anbus s'occuper des champs et des corps. Faites juste attention à Chiaki, ok ?

-Bien. Mais qu'ils fassent attention à…

-T'en fais pas Ino, tes parents sont revenus au bon moment, ils supervisent le tout. Au fait, je veux un rapport de tout ça. Faites le pour dans 4 jours, j'enverrais quelqu'un les prendre.

-D'accord Hokage sama. Shino prit le petit sur ses épaules et la main de sa femme puis partit en compagnie de ceux qui n'avaient pas été blesser dans l'affaire.

-Kakashi, Sakura, idem pour le rapport. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre. La blonde leur fit un clin d'œil coquin puis se tourna vers le dernier couple.

-……..

-Bon vous deux, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé. J'adore la confiance que tu as eu en Naruto toi, n'importe qui aurait préféré le tuer.

-……..

-Je pense te faire confiance Sasuke, malgré ce que tu as pu faire….tant que Naruto sera là, je serais rassuré.

-…….

-Et s'était intéressant de voir qu'il peut être maîtrisé sous cette forme.

-J'ai juste vu qu'il réagissait un peu lorsque je l'ai trouvé. Je me suis dit que Kyubi étant aussi un animal….

-Hm….bon, rentrez et reposez vous. Rapport dans 4 jours et ensuite, venez, s'il y a des missions qui sais….

-Merci obaa-chan.

-Tiens déjà plus de respect ?

-Héhéhé.

-Au fait Naruto, depuis quand tu peux utiliser jusqu'à 5 queues ?

-Hein ?

-Tu as perdu le contrôle a 6 dobe.

-Euh…sais pas.

-Bon laisse. Allez, dehors que je ferme le labo jusqu'à son retour.

-Ok. Merci.

-Merci à toi Naruto, tu as sauvé plus de deux vies aujourd'hui.

-Au dépit de combien ?

-……..le brun lui mit une baffe derrière la tête.

-Baka, si tu penses comme ça arrête tout de suite.

-Hm.

-Et puis de toute façon, s'était nous ou eux.

-Alors je préfère que ce soit eux. Le blond eut un sourire triste.

-…….Hey Naruto, je pense que tu n'as pas pu voir beaucoup de monde jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils passeront surement durant la semaine, je vais passé le mot comme quoi tu es de repos ok ?

-Merci Hokage sama. Il attrapa la main de Sasuke qu'il serra fortement et partit de la salle sans un regard en arrière et après un dernier sourire. Pourtant Sasuke sentait que la main était froide.

Le brun et le blond rentrèrent donc, mangeant juste sur le chemin un casse dalle. Naruto partit prendre une douche, suivit de Sasuke qui le retrouva sur le lit à mirer le ciel. Ils se saluèrent et s'endormirent sans demander leur reste. Pourtant dans la nuit, un bruit l'éveilla. Sasuke se redressa, Naruto gémissait, sa main se serrait convulsivement et bientôt des larmes tombèrent. L'Uchiha se tenait au pied de son lit et le regardait, il soupira silencieusement et décida qu'il devait le faire.

Il se mit dans le lit près de Naruto et posa sa main sur sa joue, les yeux azurs se découvrirent et le regardèrent. Sasuke s'avança et frotta son nez sur celui de Naruto, mais lui préféra passer sa main sur la nuque de son ami et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Sasuke se laissa faire et accepta même la langue qui s'immisça entre ses lèvres.

-De quoi as-tu peur Naruto ?

-Ils m'ont vu.

-…..Sakura t'as vu, d'autres aussi, ils sont toujours là.

-Jusqu'à ce que je m'attaque à eux et…

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-….non, je n'ai aucune mémoire sous cette forme.

-…….le brun lui expliqua.

-J'ai…j'ai…

-Si je suis près de toi, tu n'es plus un danger ok.

-………

-Et je resterais toujours avec toi….enfin si tu le veux bien ?

-……hahaha, le rire était faible. Passer ma vie avec un teme ?

-……Sasuke se sépara du blond et prit place au bord du lit.

-Alors soit, je resterais ma vie entière avec mon teme.

-…….. Sasuke s'était retourné, ne sachant que dire.

-Je t'aime baka, beaucoup trop je l'avoue.

-On n'aime jamais assez Usuratonkachi.

_**Bon voici le lemon, donc bye bye lecteur anti lemon, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici XP**_

Sasuke se pencha et Naruto s'avança, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, mêlant leurs langues, jouant quelques instant avec elles pour savoir qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre, mais Naruto se laissa faire, grognant de plaisir.

La main de Sasuke s'était aventurée sous le t-shirt de son compagnon, il lui caressait le flanc, le faisant frémir sous la caresse. Il finit par enlever le haut qui le gênait et embrassait le cou tannée. Naruto se sentait bien et heureux de savoir que même en connaissant son autre forme, Sasuke ne le fuyait pas. Il lui enleva son haut à lui aussi, le faisant râler en l'empêchant de continuer à l'embrasser. Naruto gloussa et soupira d'aise lorsque son amant suçota ses tétons, l'un puis l'autre, jouant de ses doigts.

Naruto renversa Sasuke sur son matelas et se mit à califourchon sur lui, il se pencha en le regardant droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa en le regardant sans flancher, puis il descendit dans son cou, laissant quelques marques rouges. Il remonta jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille pale qu'il tritura et le brun émit une plainte de plaisir. Le blond eut un sourire malicieux et se mit à onduler des hanches, sentant à travers leurs joggings la virilité de son compagnon se durcir de plus en plus.

Lorsque Sasuke émit un gémissement de plaisir, il en fut fier et décida d'explorer un peu plus le corps de son partenaire. Il descendit lentement le long du torse, embrassant l'épaule qui avait été blessée plus tôt, papillonnant jusqu'au téton durcit qu'il léchouilla et croqua. Il sentait la respiration de Sasuke se faire plus courte, lorsqu'il promena sa langue jusqu'au nombril qui était de plus en plus cadencé par une respiration irrégulière.

Sasuke sentit son jogging descendre le long de ses cuisses, il n'y croyait pas, mais du bien se rendre à l'évidence que le blond le faisait bien. Il tenait son sexe dresser et embrasser les bourses de son ami, les léchouillant sensuellement, retournant à la hampe à laquelle il prodigua le même traitement, insistant sur certains endroit. L'Uchiha se sentait partir au loin, ce que lui faisait Naruto le rendait fou tellement le plaisir était fort. Lorsque le blond le lâcha l'espace d'un instant, il se retrouva sans trop savoir comment, sous l'étreinte de son compagnon. Ce dernier embrassait son ventre et insérer par petit a coup sa langue dans le nombril de l'Uzumaki qui mit ses mains dans la chevelure d'ébène.

Le brun le dénuda lui aussi et s'était emparé de sa verge, lui rendant ce qu'il lui avait été fait. Naruto soupira plusieurs fois, et Sasuke n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre. Il remonta jusqu'au visage de son amant et l'embrassa, puis ils se regardèrent d'un regard entendu, ils rougirent cependant en voyant ce qu'il allait faire.

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent leur soixante neuf, Sasuke sur Naruto. Le blond commença par le caressait, faisant des va et viens incessant, embrassant délicatement les bourses du brun qui lui rendait la pareille. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, Naruto n'en plus, les soupirs et les gémissements montaient en décibels.

-Na…Naru…pousse…mais le blond ne se poussa pas, avalant ce qui lui vint en bouche et se promettant de ne plus recommencer devant le goût âpre de la chose.

-………. Et le blond ne put rien lui dire, n'arrivant pas à articuler, préférant lui taper sur la cuisse pour le prévenir.

Il se relâcha dans un profond gémissement, Sasuke décidant de faire comme lui et de ne pas le laisser se déverser en dehors de lui. Il avala lui aussi la semence du blond, grimaçant légèrement devant le goût inhabituel, il se retourna et s'écroula près de Naruto. Ce dernier ce colla à lui et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser langoureux. Sasuke avait posé sa main sur la joue du blond et il sentait contre sa cuisse que le brun n'était pas calmé.

Leur respiration était redevenue régulière, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à la fin du baiser. Naruto ria doucement et se remit à le caresser. Sasuke se mit par-dessus Naruto, se suçotant quelques doigts, puis il repartit l'embrasser et le léchouiller, mordillant et croquant par endroit, rougissant la peau cuivrée.

Naruto gémissait de plaisir, et émit une plainte de douleur lorsqu'il sentit un corps étranger en lui. Lorsque son amant entendit sa protestation, il retira le premier doigt qu'il avait mis, mais entendit alors une protestation d'indignation pure. Le brun eut un rire et le remit donc, le gémissement de plaisir reprenant. Il suivait le galbe du torse du blond lorsqu'il en mit un deuxième et le sentit se déhancher contre lui. Lorsqu'il mit le troisième, le blond s'agrippa à lui, son souffle plus brûlant que tout réchauffant l'oreille de Sasuke.

Ce dernier n'y tenait plus, il enleva ses doigts, souleva un peu Naruto et doucement, il entra en lui. Naruto déglutissait, il sentait Sasuke s'enfoncer de plus en plus loin en lui, il s'habituait peu à peu à l'étrange présence et se mettait à l'aimer. Lorsque l'autre n'avança plus, il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il avait planté ses ongles dans le dos de son amant, mais celui-ci ne lui en voulut pas, se penchant juste pour l'embrasser encore et encore, échangeant leurs langues.

Doucement, tandis qu'il le caressait, il se mit à bouger, mais revint bientôt lui tenir les hanches, imposant un rythme soutenu, Naruto gémissait de plus en plus fort, sa main se pressant de plus en plus vite dans le dos pale. Lorsqu'il ralentit la cadence, le blond rouvrit les yeux, emplis de reproches, Sasuke émit un petit gloussement et se pencha pour l'embrasser, l'empalant d'une poussée, puis reprenant ses à-coups.

Naruto enroula ses jambes autour de l'Uchiha et se mit à se déhancher lui aussi, finissant par hurler d'extase, dans une grimace ressemblant fort à une de douleur, le brun se libéra en lui, poussant un grognement. Il tomba sur le blond qui le serra dans ses bras, Sasuke se redressa et ils s'embrassèrent. Les yeux embuaient de plaisir de Naruto montraient tout son bonheur, il embrassa le blond sur le front, descendant le long de sa face alors que ce dernier remontait à son niveau pour sceller leurs lèvres.

Le blond sentit le brun sortir de lui et grogna légèrement, il avait un peu mal aux reins, mais le bonheur lui emplissait le reste du corps, il soupira et embrassa Sasuke au niveau du cœur lorsqu'il le prit contre lui après avoir roulé sur le coté. Naruto écoutait les battements de cœurs réguliers, se laissant border par eux, euphorique, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil, sentant une dernière fois les lèvres de l'uchiha se perdre dans sa chevelure.

Sasuke souriait, il pouvait enfin vivre pour lui-même et la seule chose qu'il désirait pour le moment était entre ses bras. Il sentit la respiration devenir régulière et il se laissa porter par se souffle calme, rassuré, comblé, heureux d'avoir un jour croisé la route de Naruto Uzumaki. Il faudrait qu'il le lui dise un jour, que ça naissance n'a jamais été veine, il avait sauvé se village dès sa naissance……..sur cette dernière pensée, le brun rejoint son amant dans un sommeil réparateur.


End file.
